Silent Metal Ronin
by DarkChuck
Summary: In an attempt to escape the Shadowzone, Soundwave gets pulled into a temporal anomaly, sending him to an alternate Earth where its history is drastically different and wars are waged with mechas. Upon arrival he is heavily damaged, but is soon revived. With his new form, he renames himself Soundblaster and begins his quest to return to Cybertron.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Transformers are owned by Hasbro and Code: Geass is owned Sunrise/CLAMP

Prologue

Location: The _Nemesis_, Cybertron

Time: Present

Long time he waited in this hellish dimension, a so painfully long.

Ever since his imprisonment by those wretched fleshlings, he had done almost everything to get out of this "Shadowzone", only to meet with failure again and again. All the while he saw his master, Megatron, perish by the hands of the Autobots' scout, Bumblebee. And he was there when the Autobots revived Cybertron, an honor that should have rightfully belonged to the Decepticons.

He was also there when Megatron was revived and possessed by Unicron, the cybertronian god of chaos. Though he was relieved when his master got regain control of his form once more, but felt unsure when Megatron declared the Decepticons are no more. While he still believed that Megatron had his reasons for this (after all his body was possessed by Unicron and Primus knows what he did to Megatron's mind), he couldn't help but feel a part of himself furious about it. He dedicated his spark to the cause and now all that hard work resulted was in vain. But Megatron has given his final order and Soundwave, being Megatron's most loyal, obeyed it. Though now he wondered what he will do now that it is all over.

That was what really bugged him. Without the Decepticon cause being his purpose in life, what was now? He definitely wouldn't join the Autobots, not by a long shot. Maybe join Megatron in his exile. After all, he has no intention disobey his master's, or now ex-master's, command and takeover the Decepticons like Starscream would. Soundwave wondered what happened to him and Shockwave. He lost track of them during the whole Unicron event. Not that Soundwave cared; it was something he did to keep himself busy while being stranded in this shadowy dimension. Soundwave decided to clear his thoughts and focused back on escaping his imprisonment.

After finding out there was a way to pick up a signal on the other side, Soundwave began to do some calculations and formed a plan. Using the signals he would try to reconnect to the Nemesis' space/ground bridge controls, as they were still functional. But to get the signal strong to work he theorized that someone would have to activate it in order for him to connect and create a ground bridge to replicate the same instance that sent him here. While that might sound simple enough, the whole plan was a gamble. The chances of the cross-bridge event working and sending him back were slim at best. It could very backfire on him and blow up in his face, or worse.

But time was of the essence, and he was running low on energon. He was able to siphon some from Laserbeak, but that would only delay the inevitable unless he got out. So Soundwave decided the risks were acceptable. And waited for the right moment when one would activate the bridge technology. Fortunately, after watching the Autobots on his side of reality, he knew that Ratchet was scheduled to return to Earth and continue working with its government. He had been waiting patiently when right on time the Autobot medic walked into the bridge with Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, and one of the recently returned Autobots Jazz.

"Are you sure you have to go back, we could use your expertise in our efforts to rebuild Cybertron." Bumblebee asked.

"Knock-Out is more than a decent medic. Besides, I feel that I'm needed more back on Earth with Unit: E." the old medic replied.

"Fine, let the guys know we said hello."

"Of course, maybe you should visit them sometime; the summer season was starting before I left."

"Maybe another time Ratchet, Cybertron isn't going to rebuild itself. Ain't that right Jazz?" said Bulkhead

"Mhm, you got that right. Been nice seeing you Ratchet, hope to see you again." Jazz replied

"Same to you, glad to see you still online. Maybe next time we could trade more stories."

Soundwave began to become impatient with the long goodbyes. The medic was finally here now, how much longer would he have to wait till someone open up the bridge!

Apparently not much longer as Arcee began to log in the coordinates and activate the bridge.

_"__Now"_ thought Soundwave as he began to connect with the bridge controls. Just as the space bridge opened so did a ground bridge. The Autobots began to slowly move back as the two portal merged into one.

"What's going on? Where in the name of the Allspark did that second bridge come from?" Ratchet yelled.

"I don't know! Someone else is opening a bridge over here!" Arcee responded as she looked over the controls.

"But who else could be bridging on Cybertron?" Bulkhead asked.

Their question was soon answered when they saw a familiar body shape running through the combined bridges.

"Soundwave?!" Ratchet gasped

"Scrap, Arcee shut it off!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Can't, the controls are locked." Arcee responded as the others got into combat stance and armed their blasters.

However, the room shook and the portal started to become erratic. Soundwave was almost out of the portal when he felt suction coming behind him. Taking a quick glance behind himself, he saw that the bridge was collapsing, becoming a singularity. The others saw and felt it too, and began holding on for dear life. Ratchet, who was closest to the portal, was slowly being pulled in. Jazz, thinking quickly, used his grapple beam to hook onto him. But before Ratchet could give his thanks he was grabbed by Soundwave, who used all of his strength to tackle him.

The old medic tried to throw the determined Decepticon off of himself but Soundwave had a tight grip on him. Soundwave would be damned if he was going to lose newfound freedom. But the weight of the two began to take a toll on Jazz, whose grapple was on the verge shutting off.

"I don't know how long I can hold!"

All seemed lost, until Bumblebee noticed a familiar pole-like item sticking into the console that was next to the one he was holding onto. It was the Immobilizer, or what was left of it after Knock-Out broke it during when Starscream tried to take over the _Nemesis_. But he wouldn't need its function for what he had in mind. Grabbing the broken staff, Bumblebee holds it like a javelin and takes aim.

"Ratchet! Think fast!" he yells before launching it.

Ratchet notices and elbows Soundwave in the gut, making enough space for the makeshift spear to hit its target.

The world around Soundwave suddenly went still as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down he sees a metal pole piercing his chest, missing Laserbeak but hitting his vital components. He soon lost consciousness and his grip on Ratched loosened. As he did, he was sucked into the collapsing portal. With Soundwave gone, Jazz was able to keep a hold Ratchet.

The Autobots kept holding for their lives when the portal finally caved in and vanish. Now over, they took a minute to breathe and collect their wits.

"Thanks Bumblebee, thought I was a goner there for a minute."

"No need to thank me, just be glad that actually worked" the scout replied.

"How did he get out of the Shadowzone?" Bulkhead asked.

"I think the better question is where did he get sent to?" Jazz replied as they all looked where the bridge, that Soundwave emerged and got sucked back into, was momentarily ago.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Laserbeak eject! Operation: Revival!

Location: Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11 (formerly Japan)

Time: August 10, 2017 a.t.b.

What started as a terrorist incident soon became a genocidal bloodbath.

It first started when a couple of terrorist, two members of a Japanese resistance group, had stolen a truck said to containing a capsule of poison gas. They were soon pursued by the police, who were soon called off as the military intervened, sending attack helicopters and Sutherland-class knightmares to apprehend the terrorists and retrieve the capsule. During the pursuit, one of the fighters launched an old Glasgow-class knightmare to fight them off. Eventually they were forced off the highway and into Shinjuku's subways.

Eventually the truck got stuck and was found by one of the soldiers sent to find it. In it he found the capsule and a student civilian, who was actually a childhood friend of his. The truck crashed earlier during the pursuit into a construction zone, he was nearby when it happened and went to investigate. He fell in it when the truck began move again into the highway. Before they could converse further, the capsule opened and revealed inside it a girl tied up in a straitjacket. Before they could completely untie her, Clovis's Royal Britannian Guard arrived on the scene.

Seeing the capsule opened and its contents revealed, the guard commander ordered the soldier to exterminate the witness and bring in the girl. The soldier wouldn't follow it, as he didn't believe in shooting civilians. Commander then shot him and was about to shoot the student when the driver pressed the self-destruct button, blowing up the truck. During the blast the student, carrying the girl, ran off. The commander then reported to his superiors about what happened.

Upon hearing the update Clovis La Britannia, Third Prince of the Holy Britannia and Viceroy of Area 11 (formerly Japan), ordered the destruction of the Shinjuku Ghetto and all of its inhabitants. Soon knightmares, tanks, and helicopters were deployed, eliminating any Elevens (what the Japanese were called now) within the city. Soon men, women, and children were slaughtered to keep word from spreading about the girl from the capsule, a girl that was part of a secret research project overseen by the prince no less.

However during the massacre, something unexpected happened.

All of a sudden, the sky glared green as a portal opened. The bloodshed stopped as everyone looked up in awe at the event happening above them. The portal then began to close, but not before an object came falling out of it. At high speed the object crashed down into the surface, causing quite the quake upon its landing. Once it subsided, everyone was in confusion as to what just happened. Inside the G-1 base, Clovis and his staff were getting back on their feet and trying to collect their wits as to what just happened.

"What in the name of Britannia was that?!" Clovis demanded, he was still in shock from the experience.

"I don't know my lord! Men, damage report!" said General Bartley Asprius, a loyal servant of Clovis and the project leader of Clovis's "Code R Research Team".

One of the command staff checked the tactical map on the table. "Everything is still functioning. According to the map the quake caused significant damage to this sector of the ghetto here, taking out our units within it. Everything outside it seems to be minor and no units were lost."

"Have a unit to investigate the crash site and all other units to continue with their orders, find the girl and eliminate the ghetto's inhabitants." Bartley commanded.

"And tighten the perimeter! No doubt what just happened will attract attention here." Clovis added, sitting back on his throne.

"Yes your highness!" the staff replied as they rushed to relay orders to the troops. The bloodshed continued as the knightmares quickly went to work to cover up the incident before the media could arrive.

Unfortunately for them, it would be in vain from what is soon to come…

* * *

Deep below the levels of the Shinjuku Ghetto Soundwave lay battered on the ground, scorched from his freefall through the bridge event. Though barely in stasis, he looked offline from any Cybertronian's point of view. Not one pulse seemed to emanate from the Decepticon communications chief/spymaster. Laserbeak on the other hand…

_Laserbeak status: Online… energon level 50%..._

_Host status: critical… initiating self-emergency eject…_

_Operation: Revival… _

Soundwave's chest plate soon ejected and transformed into his most faithful minicon, Laserbeak. Once transformed, he began to work. Laserbeak swiftly removes the pole that stuck into his master's chest and immediately begins soldering the wound before anymore energon leaked out. Afterwards, he begins scanning his master's vitals. Soundwave was extremely low on energon and the damage to body was had become so severe that he not only would he need a new alt-mode; he may need even a new body. To repair him might even take weeks. But nonetheless, Laserbeak was determined to restore his master as soon as possible. Completing his scans, he begins to fly up to the surface.

He knew before even rising out of the crater that he and his master were no longer on Cybertron. The architecture around matched more those found on Earth. Had the bridge them to Earth once again? It would seem so, but something was off. The signals he was picking up were slightly different than the ones he would detect on that world. As he rose out from the crater, his surroundings definitely look like that of Earth, but his suspicions still didn't subside.

Flying as he did, he started taking surveillance of the area. Studying the environment, as well as finding a suitable alt-mode for his master. He was also trying to pick any energy signals similar to that of energon. If this was indeed Earth, there should hopefully be some of it somewhere. Unfortunately, none could be detected for miles. However, he was picking up strange ones coming from all around him. As Laserbeak flew farther, he found not the source of the weird readings but something much troublesome.

Apparently Laserbeak and his master had landed in a middle of warzone it would seem. Upon closer inspection, that soon wasn't the case. His optics zoomed in on the action and discovered not a battle, but a massacre.

_"__It looked as though the humans were being exterminated by… cybertronians? No, not cybertronians, there isn't any spark signatures coming from them. But what are they? Drones? I must get close and investigate." _Laserbeak, being careful not to be spoted, flew near one of them and began scanning it.

_"__Definitely not drones, but bipedal war machines operated by humans no less! Since when did these disgusting organics become this technological?! Furthermore, since when did they begin exterminating their own kind? No matter, whatever is transpiring here will have to be looked into later. Master Soundwave will want to hear this."_ As Laserbeak quickly finished scanning the bipedal mecha however, one of the knightmares nearby noticed Decepticon and quickly aimed.

"JENSON! BOGEY ON YOUR SIX! BOGEY ON YOUR SIX!"

The scanned Sutherland quickly turned around and opened fire, but Laserbeak was quick to dodge and immediately flew off.

_"__Fools, never announce your enemy's presence." _He said to himself. Quickly, flew around and promptly began firing his lasers on them. Apparently their armor doesn't hold up well against concentrated plasma, much to Laserbeaks glee.

"LESLIE SQUAD TO COMMAND! LESLIE SQUAD TO COMMAND! UNDER FIRE FROM UNIDENTIFIED FLYING HOSTILE! NEED REINFORCE- AAAHH!"

Laserbeak quickly cut down the last one. However, even though he was able to scramble their signals, he knew from their designs that each was traced by IFF tags placed inside their components. Scrambled or not, they will notice a unit has gone down. Laserbeak soon flew off to complete his tasked at hand before more enemy combatants showed up.

* * *

"Yes. We'll keep searching for her." Bartley replied.

Either way, I want her captured, dead or alive." Clovis commanded.

"General! Leslie squad just dropped out of radar!"

"What?!" Bartley quickly looked at the display where Leslie was moments ago. What was more unsettling was that it was not too far where the crater was.

"Send aerial unit 6 to investigate!" Bartley ordered.

"Right away sir!" the operator soon sent the new orders and coordinates to one of the helicopter units nearby.

* * *

In an abandoned street, Laserbeak began scanning nearby cars that haven't been damaged. As much as it is tempting to scan one of the flying vehicles, it would bring to much attention. Besides, with the these alt-modes scans and the data collected on those bipedal mechs he was close to finalizing the design for master Soundwave's new body. All he needed now was a strong power source, but without any energon nearby it would be impossible. And to make things even more difficult, his energon level is down to 30%.

As he continued scanning the rest, Laserbeak heard a noise coming from a nearby alley way. Turning around he noticed some trash had been knocked over. Curious, he hovered over to investigate. As he got closer, a rat soon came out of it and scurried off the site of him. Laserbeak, seeing now that it was just a rodent, went back to business. Collecting the last of the scans, he then took off again to retry his effort at finding a suitable power source. Unbeknownst to him, however, it wasn't the rat that knocked over the trash. Had he look around the corner and over the dumpster, he would have found a certain green-haired girl hiding behind it. C.C., the girl released from the capsule earlier.

C.C. had recently recovered from being shot in the head by the royal guard commander. The shot was actually meant for Lelouch, the student that rescued her from earlier. She quickly jumped in the way, taken the hit. Before she blacked out, grabbed Lelouch's hand and telepathically got him to sign a contract that gives him the power of Geass, the _Power of Kings_. When she woke up, Lelouch was gone and the entire royal guards dead, seemingly by their own hands. Already he was putting his newfound power to good use.

C.C. began to wonder around the city, hoping to avoid capture and find a way out the ghetto. As she did, noticed something swiftly fly by. Out of pure curiosity, she followed where the thing had gone. Reaching towards the corner, she quietly looked around the corner and saw what she would call a first. Before her was a metal, origami-looking bird. From it a red light was emitted, hitting the car and back as though it was being scanned. Wanting a closer look, she accidently knocked some garbage, attracting the "bird's" attention. Quickly, she hid behind the dumpster and the thing hovered over. Fortunately for her, a rodent was within the refuse and managed to drive away the metal thing's attention. Shortly afterwards it flew off into the distance. Getting up, C.C. watched it depart.

"_For someone wanting of death… you're certainly hiding from it…"_ said a raspy voice.

C.C. immediately turned around, only to find no one there.

"Who are you and where are you?" the witch questioned. After a moment of silence she then began to walk away until suddenly a reply came.

"_Meet me… where the smoke bellows…"_ said the raspy voice once more, though it sounded farther.

"Smoke bellows?" she said wondering what the voice meant before noticing the large amount of smoke in the distance. She had heard from nearby troops that a "green portal" showed up in the sky when she and Lelouch were underground. She also heard that "something" had fallen out of it, causing that quake the two felt earlier. Shaking her head, C.C. simply continues to walk in the opposite direction.

"Hmph. What makes you think I would want to meet you?"

What it said next soon stopped her cold. It was one word, something she had not heard in the longest of time.

It had called her by her real name.

_"__Meet me… where the smoke bellows… and all will be answered…" _it finished as the voice faded away.

And like that, she turned around and began heading towards the crater. Now wanting to meet this mysterious voice to find out just how much it knows about her, as well as see what it wants.

* * *

Laserbeak continued monitoring for any possible energy source near or far, though he would mostly prefer if it was nearby as time was dwindling. As he was making another pass, he was suddenly under fire. Dodging it barely, he looked back to see that he being pursued by humans riding rotorcrafts similar to ones he'd seen in the previous Earth.

"THIS IS AERIAL UNIT 6 TO COMMAND! UNIDENTIFIED BOGEY SPOTTED! I REPEAT! UNIDENTIFIED BOGEY SPOTTED!" the pilot radioed.

Being pursued, Laserbeak tried to shake them. Flying through buildings and performing maneuvers while avoiding enemy fire. As he increased his speed, he flew farther into the ghetto, only to find himself flying towards an actual combat zone.

**So ends the first chapter of "Silent Metal Ronin"!**

**First things first, this is the first fanfiction I've written so far. So I have no idea if I'm doing a good or bad job writing this.**

**More chapters will be on the way as soon as I can finish them. I have no idea how exactly long this story will be, but I have a lot of ideas of how the story is going to go. So hopefully it will be a long one.**

**Review when you can; let me know if there's anything I'm doing wrong or right. I look forward to seeing you critiques!**

**In the next coming chapter! Laserbeak takes on more Britannian forces as he finally locates a power source to revive Soundwave! Meanwhile, C.C. goes deep into the impact site to meet with the mysterious voice from earlier, while avoiding the knightmares sent to investigate it. Just who is this mysterious voice, how does it know her, but more importantly, what does it want? Will Laserbeak be able to succeed in time before his energon runs out? All this next time on Silent Metal Ronin!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aerial Mayhem! Laserbeak joins the fray!

Laserbeak continued monitoring for any possible energy source near or far, though he would mostly prefer if it was nearby as time was dwindling. As he was making another pass, he was suddenly under fire. Dodging it barely, he looked back to see that he being pursued by humans riding rotorcrafts similar to ones he'd seen in the previous Earth.

"THIS IS AERIAL UNIT 6 TO COMMAND! UNIDENTIFIED BOGEY SPOTTED! I REPEAT! UNIDENTIFIED BOGEY SPOTTED!" the pilot radioed.

Laserbeak quickly increased his speed as he tried to outrun his pursuers. But they were hot on his trail, not wanting to lose track of their target. Seeing that he won't able to shake them off that easy, Laserbeak decided to pull some maneuvers on them, showing them who they were underestimating. He then counted his opponents, the total of being five choppers, and decided he would pick one off at a time.

As the helicopters got closer, Laserbeak pulled to a full stop, causing the rapidly approaching hostiles to pass by and get in front of him. Taking aim, he shoots down one of them and makes a swift left turn down the adjacent street. The four copters immediately turned around and continued to follow him. Once Laserbeak confirmed they were gaining on him again, he performed his next maneuver.

Heading towards one of the taller buildings, Laserbeak shot one of the windows. Flying into the building, the four pilots began positioning their craft around the building, firing every level of it. After a while, they stopped and waited for the smoke to clear. As it began to clear, it would seem they had eliminated the "bogey". That soon wasn't the case as a concentrated shot of plasma soon hit the tail blades of one of the copters. Laserbeak sped out of the building as the damaged copter lost control and crashed into the side of said building. Three remaining crafts made haste after him, continuing the chase.

* * *

To say that Villeta Nu was upset would be an understatement. She was furious. Not only did she manage to lose her knightmare, she doesn't even remember how she got out of it. Now she was slowly making her back to the command post, hoping to come up with an excuse so she wouldn't look like fool.

As she continued making her way, she heard a peculiar sound in the distance. Turning around she saw what looked like elegant metal bird coming around the corner, and straight at her. She quickly jumped out of the way as it flew by, shortly being followed by three attack copters afterwards. While she avoided getting hit, she unfortunately landed onto a puddle that was on the side of the road. Now, not only did she loose her knightmare, she was soaked in rain water. It was there that she finally lost her cool and began to scream in anger.

Today was simply not her day.

* * *

Back at the G-1 base Dawson, one of Bartley's staff members, was put in charge of monitoring Unit 6's pursuit of an unidentified drone, of unknown origin and design, while Bartley and the rest focused on another recent development. Apparently the terrorists had managed to commandeer some of their Sutherlands and were slowly taking down their forces.

As Dawson monitored, he and the operators watched as this thing had taken out two pilots of the unit, hearing the poor bastards' screams before they died.

_"__Just what the hell are we up against?!"_ Dawson thought to him before one of the operators spoke up.

"Sir! Bogey is changing course and is heading towards the combat zones the general is monitoring, want me to alert him?" the operator reported.

"No, I'll alert him myself. Continue monitoring the pursuit and alert me of any new developments." Dawson ordered as left the room. Going down the hall, he soon entered the command center. Apparently things weren't faring better on their end, if not worse.

"This failure is unacceptable!" barked Clovis

"Forgive me!" Bartley replied as their forces were soon being taken down by the terrorists.

All of a sudden a window popped up on the screen. On it was Lloyd Asplund, an Earl of the Holy Britannian Empire and the director of the Camelot research organization.

"Good Afternoon." said the scientist, looking smug as usually.

"What is it? We are in a middle of an operation!" the general yelled.

"I'd say it's time to deploy the ASEEC's special weapon." Lloyd replied. He was referring to the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps' experimental knightmare project, Lancelot. The scientist had been eager to collect combat data for their research for quite some time.

"We have no time for this right now!" Clovis stated.

"Sir!" Dawson finally chimed in.

"What the hell is it Dawson?!" Bartley roared.

"Sir, it's about the bogey Unit 6 found! It's heading towards the battlefield!"

"WHAT?!" said both Clovis and Bartley.

"I'm sorry, but what's this about a "bogey"?" Lloyd asked.

* * *

"R2 fire anchor."

"B7 use UN ordinance."

"N group you'll continue your advance."

Things were going smoothly for Lelouch. Like chess he, was soon controlling the board, manipulating his opponent's moves to where he wanted them. He was about to relay his next orders when what looked like "a giant metal bird" fly past his hiding spot. It soon was followed by three helicopters, which fortunately didn't see him as they too focused on their target. It and the three helicoptors were heading towards where N group was advancing.

"What the-? N group! You got contacts incoming!" the banished prince relayed.

N group was advancing on the enemy with ease when they got the message. Before they could ask where, a strange noise was coming west of their position. What they saw would be the second strangest thing they had seen thing, the first being the green portal in the sky earlier. Three helicopters were chasing what appeared to be… "a giant metal origami bird?"

Laserbeak noticed two groups and decided to use them to his advantage. Increasing his speed, he began diving towards the knightmares.

"LOOK OUT!" one of them yelled. But too late as Laserbeak soon grabbed the nearest knightmare with its robot appendages, and threw it at its pursuers. One was able to dodge it, but the other two weren't so lucky. The knightmare landed on the two, creating quite the explosion.

The knightmare pilots, both military and resistance fighters, had now stopped shooting each other and were trying to shoot the metal bird down while avoiding being grabbed next.

"N group, move to these coordinates." Lelouch ordered.

Receiving the markers on their screens they immediately left, leaving the Britannian military to deal with the metal menace.

Laserbeak soon managed to grab another one and threw it at the incoming chopper. It dodged it again, still heading towards Laserbeak. Seeing that it wasn't working, Laserbeak decided on taking the last copter head on.

As the two got closer to each other, Laserbeak dives below it. As he did, he then turned sharply upwards, using its metal wing to slice off the copter's tail section. The helicopter was soon spinning out of control, crashing towards the remaining Sutheralnds. And like bowling, Laserbeak scored a strike.

With his pursuers gone, Laserbeak took off to continue it search.

* * *

Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, leader of the Pureblood faction and Villeta's superior, was not far from Laserbeak's position and watched in shock at the carnage before him. This had thing literally had thrown knightmares at its enemies, as well as sliced through the helicopter's tail like it was butter. And there was nothing he could do about it, as he had also lost his Sutherland, during an earlier engagement with the terrorists.

However, as he watched the metal monster finish off his comrades, something on the edge of his vision caught his attention. Lying not far from where Jeremiah was standing was a dead soldier, with a rocket launcher on his back. Rushing towards the body, he checked the rocket if it was loaded. It was, even more so, it was loaded with homing missile.

Quickly, Jeremiah picked up the launcher, took the safety off, and aimed at the metal beast.

"SMILE BIRDIE!" he roared. And with glee he fired the missile.

Laserbeak turned around and saw the incoming projectile. He immediately jetted off, the missile followed in pursuit.

Jeremiah smirked as the missile began to gain on the target. However it soon faded when one of the nearby soldiers spoke up.

"Uh oh."

"What do you mean "uh oh"?" the lord asked.

"Well sir, isn't our supply depot in that direction it's headed?" said the soldier.

As soon as those words were said did Jeremiah's face turn pale, realizing the blunder his action was about to cause.

* * *

Johnny was your run of the mill Britannian, racist towards non-Britannians and took pride in his slaughtering of elevens. As like many others, he was growing impatient with the reloading process. He was at one of the temporary supply depots set up to refuel the knightmares after their grisly work. Johnny rode to the nearest one right after he used the rest of his ammo on a small group of defenseless elevens.

"What's taking so long, hurry it up so I can get back to work!" Johnny yelled at the work crew.

"Shut up, chill out, and wait like the rest!" one of the technicians yelled back.

"Well if I don't get going soon, I'm going to explode just from waiting." He whined.

But just shortly after saying that did something flew by in a hurry, barely narrowing through between his knightmare and the supply truck full of ammo. Before he could even get chance to see what just crossed, he heard something else coming in from the distance. Johnny turned around to see it what it was.

"WHAT THE FU-." That was all he could say before the missile had hit his nightmare. Knightmare exploded, causing the truck full of ammo to detonate, which led to a chain reaction causing the rest of the supply depot to do so as well.

* * *

The explosion could be seen from all the way from the G-1 base. Everyone on the bridge froze as they watched the supply depot go off like a fireworks display on Mardi Gras. At that same time, the ground where their Sutherlands, that were just moments away from surrounding the terrorist, collapsed under them. As the streets crumble, dozens of knightmare units were lost in its wake.

Clovis couldn't tell which was more terrifying, the fact that the terrorists were outsmarting him and his staff or the destruction being brought on by the unknown hostile.

"Your highness, are you there?" Lloyd called out, who was still on screen.

The prince began to snap out of it. Seeing that his was at his wits end, the prince decided to take up on the director's offer.

"Lloyd, that toy or yours…"

"It's already being prepped as we speak your highness." the scientist replied, already knowing what the prince was going to say next. Finally, he would get his data.

* * *

C.C. had made her way to edge of the crater. It took her a while, but she made it and what a sight to behold. Before her, the crater was as wide as a large baseball field, going on miles deep underground. Smoke continued to rise from the impact site, but not as much as before. C.C. then looked around the edge of the crater, hoping to find the one who had called out to her. As she continued looking, a sound of gun clicking soon stopped her tracks.

"Freeze!" a Britannian soldier shouted. The witch turned around to see that the soldier aiming his pistol at her. Not wanting to be killed again, she complied.

"Sergeant, Graves here. You won't believe who I've found." the soldier called Graves spoke into his radio while still aiming the gun at the target.

"Is it the girl?" his squad leader spoke on the radio.

"Yes sir, found her near the edge of the impact site."

"I see you. Stay put we're coming over to you."

Moment later, a group of soldier in knightmares arrived. Getting out, two of the soldiers grabbed the witch while the sergeant grabbed his walkie and began contacting his superior.

"What is it Reginald?" came Bartley's voice from the mic.

"Sir I'm glad to report we have the girl in custody. I repeat, we've got the girl." Reginald reported.

"Excellent work sergeant! Bring her to these coordinates." Bartley replied.

However, before the coordinates could be given, the earth began to quake again. Suddenly cracks began forming in the pavement, causing ground they were standing on, to sink.

"Quick, back to your knightmares on the double!" the sergeant ordered. But it was too late, the ground caved in; sending the soldiers, their knightmares, and C.C. plummeting down into the crater.

* * *

"Sergeant? Sergeant!" the general called into mic, but there no response. "Damn it all!" he swore as he threw the mic on the ground.

"This is in intolerable! I want that girl Bartley!" Clovis demanded.

"We'll get her soon my liege, especially now that we know her location."

"In that case I want you to take a unit and personally oversee her capture." the prince commanded.

"But my lord -"

"No excuses!" Clovis said as he got off his throne. "We've finally have the upper hand again, Lancelot is mopping up the rest of terrorists controlling our stolen knightmares and the explosion from earlier seems to have taken care of our "unknown hostile". I'm heavily guarded, making it impossible for any assailant can get pass without being caught. We'll soon be done cleaning up the mess, and before that happens, I WANT THAT GIRL BACK IN OUR HANDS! AM I CLEAR GENERAL?! Clovis barked, having had had enough problems popping up in his face.

"YES MY LORD!" Bartley and his staff stood at attention, not wanting to incur their lord's wrath.

Taking a breath, Clovis then sat back down on his throne. "Go. Now!" he ordered as they soon left the room.

"_Soon, soon this nightmare will be over and everything will back on track."_ the Viceroy of Area 11 thought to himself as he stared at the smoke that continued to rise in the distance.

* * *

C.C. woke to find herself buried in rubble. Getting out of it, she soon found herself miles deep within the crater. The temperature was hot, as there was fire around her. Around her also were the crumpled bodies of the soldiers from earlier. Looking upwards, all C.C. could see was smoke. To her it looked like she had landed in hell, something she thought was fitting for her.

She soon got up and began to walk around. As she did, something caught her eye in the distance. Walking her way towards it, she soon came upon something she could not believe. As the smoke cleared, before her was a giant metal body lying against the wall. To call it some form of knightmare would be an understatement, its design far beyond what anyone could comprehend.

Its body was dark blue in color with pink lights blinking here and there. It had a bipedal structure that was long and sleek in design. Its arms were extremely long, long enough to rest next to its knees and its fingers so thin they looked more like claws than hands. Its legs, also long, looked sort of hind-legged with pointy feet. Looking at the torso, its armor design was intricate, with blue lines flickering behind it like vains. But what grabbed her attention the most was its head. Four spikes stuck out from the top of its head, making it look like it was wearing a crown. On the sides of the head were these fins that reminded her gills found on fishes. But the most disturbing part was its face, or rather lack of one. Instead it was sleek, black screen shaped similar to an elongated, upside-down triangle. C.C. had no idea if it was active or even looking at her. All in all, it was a horrifying sight to behold. So much she took some steps back from it.

_"__Intimidating isn't he?"_ the raspy voice spoke.

C.C. yelped as she was caught off guard by the returning voice. She looked around to see where it was coming form. Then all of a sudden, one of the flames near her grew larger, causing the immortal to fall backwards. Lying on her side, she used her free arm to cover her eyes as the flames grew bright. Within it, a silhouette of a face appeared. It also looked like it was wearing a crown, but this one actually had a face. It had piercing blue eyes and a beard. C.C.'s eyes widen in shock as she became speechless at the imposing visage before her. The raspy voice soon spoke again, only this time in a sterner manner.

_"__I am Vector Prime, one of the original thirteen primes and guardian of time and space. I'm in need of your services witch, and you'll do well to heed my will."_

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi was gaining after the terrorist mastermind, dodging his shots with great ease. The enemy then tried shooting the buildings, hoping the falling debris would throw off his pursuer. But Suzaku simply continued to expertly dodge them and maintained his pursuit after him.

"Basterd, he's tearing things up for no reason." Suzaku said.

Suddenly, his instruments began to alert him. Turning around, Suzaku saw a mother and her child falling from above. Quickly breaking off his pursuit with the terrorist, he truned the Lancelot around and made it jump, catch the two as he did.

Back near the perimeter, Lloyd and his crew witness the heroic act on their monitors.

"Huh, he saved someone?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, so it would seem." One of his assistants responded.

"Hmm, it's very strange of him." Lloyd then replied.

After putting the mother and child down, she ran off screaming with the child, leaving Suzaku perplexed. Cecile Croomy, Lloyd's main assistant, chimed in through the speakers.

"Suzaku, are you tired? We'll call it quits for today."

"No, I'm fine. Let me keep goi-." Suzaku didn't get to finish as something rammed into the Lancelot.

After skidding on the pavement, the Lancelot turned towards facing what hit it. Suzaku's eyes widened at what hovered before him, the unidentified "metal bird" from the reports.

"Suzaku? Are you okay?" Cecile asked.

Suzaku didn't answer as he prepared to fight off the metal monster as it began to launch itself again at him.

Unbeknownst to Suzaku, Laserbeak had finally found the strong energy source he'd been looking for, the last major component in his plan to revive his master. And it was inside the Yggdrasil Drive of his knightmare frame.

The Core Luminous.

**And that's it for chapter 2 folks.**

**Before I start, I would like thank for those who gave their reviews. Love the comments and critiques I get from my readers.**

**The next chapter is currently underway, so expect it to come soon. However, I'm currently undecided on a certain subject pertaining to the upcoming chapter, the subject being Soundwave's new body design.**

**I'm can't decide whether or not the body should be the same version he is in now (the prime one) or the design he had in the games War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron. It should be noted that when he is revived, he'll be reborn as Soundblaster, whose color scheme is black or a very dark gray, not blue.**

**So if you want to help me decide on which should be Soundwave's new body, give me your opinion when you review this chapter.**

**I look forward to your reviews and critiques, and again thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter before this one.**

**In the next coming chapter! Laserbeak takes on the Lancelot, hoping to steal its core, which is the key component to his master's revival. Meanwhile Vector Prime makes a deal with C.C. involving Soundwave, whom Vector has plans for in the coming future. But time is running low for Soundwave. Will Laserbeak retrieve the core before Soundwave's spark goes out? And just what is Vector Prime up to? All this next time on Silent Metal Ronin!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Before the chapter begins, I want to thank everyone who gave their reviews. I also want to thank everyone who gave their opinions on what Soundwave's new body should be. I've decided to go with the WFC design, with an updated look which I will be describing later in this chapter.**

Chapter 3: Cores and Visions, Soundwave's time is nigh!

Laserbeak counted himself lucky in getting rid of the homing missile and escaping the explosion intact. However, the whole event had caused him to consume a lot of energon. His energon level now was at 19%, meaning his remaining time complete his mission was now considerably shorter. And to make things worse, he had yet to detect a powerful enough energy source to complete his master's repairs. The situation looked grim for Laserbeak until all of a sudden a strong energy reading popped up on his sensors. It was moving rapidly throughout the ghetto, but he managed to acquire its location and moved to intercept it.

As Laserbeak got closer, the target stopped moving. He then decreased his speed, wanting to keep his distance. He soon landed inside a battle worn building. Making sure to hide in the shadows, he soon found his target. It looked like a more advanced version of the bipedal machines he faced earlier. Using an infrared scan, he found the source of the energy signal within the core of the machine. The core was similar to the other ones he scanned, but this one had a heavier amount of energy than the others. And from his calculations, the energy inside it would be enough for what he had in mind. However, getting it will prove to be a challenge.

Like all the other cores, it was located in the bipedal mech's waist. He would have to get behind it in order to rip the core out with the least amount of damage to it. But the real challenge would be getting past the advanced mech's defenses. Like the mechs, it was equipped with two wired guided projectiles on its wrists, but it also had two extra ones on it waist. The one thing that made these different from the others was that the projectiles had boosters on them. Another thing that made this mech different from the others was that it was equipped with shields, which were located on its forearms.

Taking all of these into account, Laserbeak began to put together a plan of attack.

* * *

"Suzaku, are you tired? We'll call it quits for today."

"No, I'm fine. Let me keep goi-." Suzaku didn't get to finish as something rammed into the Lancelot.

After skidding on the pavement, the Lancelot turned towards facing what hit it. Suzaku's eyes widened at what hovered before him, the unidentified "metal bird" from the reports.

"Suzaku? Are you okay?" Cecile asked.

Suzaku didn't answer as he prepared to fight off the metal monster as it began to launch itself again at him. Quickly, he dodged it and fired two of his slash harkens as the metal flyer began making another pass. They missed their target, hitting the side of the building. Laserbeak swiftly turns around boosts towards the slash harkens' wires, severing them before they return. Suzaku curses to himself as he barely evades another tackle from Laserbeak. He then tries swinging at the flyer but to no avail.

Laserbeak prepared to ram his prey once again. He couldn't use his weapons or he would risk destroying the core. Laserbeak dived towards the Lancelot yet again, only to find it ready for him this time. Suzaku swiftly used his forearm shields, the Blaze Luminous, to block the incoming flyer. Laserbeak was momentarily stunned before being grabbed by the Lancelot. It would seem that Decepticon Mini-con was at the mercy of the white knightmare.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the base, Lloyd and his assistants were viewing the battle unfold on their monitors. They watched as the Lancelot used its shield to stun the metal flyer, which was now in its grasp. Slowly, the knightmare began trying to rip the wings off of it.

"It would seem that Suzaku finally has the upper hand." one of the assistants commented.

""Seem" being the key word." Lloyd responded as he sensed something amiss.

"What do you mean sir?" the assistant asked.

"What I'm saying is that "bird" is up to something." Lloyd said as he looked closer at the monitor. "Croomy, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it reported that this thing was armed with some sort direct-energy weapon?"

"It was, actually." Cecile replied as she recalled reading the reports of their troops' encounter with it hours ago. There was something else she read that was nagging her, but she couldn't recall.

"In that case, why hasn't it used them? With those weapons, and the aerial advantage it has, it should be running our man ragged. Instead, it's just been ramming him with hardly any significant damage."

"Wait, I just remembered something! Along the energy weapons, it was also said to possess tendril-like…" before Cecile could finish, their equipment's alarms started to off.

"The Lancelot is losing power! Shut down imminent!" the assistant reported.

"Huh? But how can that be?" Lloyd asked.

* * *

Suzaku had the metal flyer in his grasp as he began to try rips its wings off, grounding this "bird" for good. Sparks coming off as he tried, it looked like he was going to do the deed, had the power not been suddenly been cut.

His instruments' alarms blaring as the energy within the Lancelot began to dwindle. Suzaku frantically began looking throughout his console, trying to find what was wrong. But not even a minute later, did he find his answer. Not on his console, but on the monitor which displayed Laserbeak still in the Lancelot's grasp…

…holding its Core Luminous in his talon while waving it in Suzaku's face.

While Suzaku had been trying to rip his wings off, he didn't notice the Decepticon slowly releasing it arms and quickly, with surgical precision, cut out the core from the Lancelot's waist. With no power left to keep him held in its grasp, Laserbeak promptly freed himself and hovered in front of the bipedal war machine.

"Bastard." Suzaku swore. He could only watch as the metal flyer brought up its free talon, which began spinning as it aimed for the chest of the Lancelot. Suzaku prepared for what seemed to be his end when the spinning talon abruptly stopped just seconds from his cockpit. It then retracted it, now using both talons to hold the core as it began to jet off into the distance.

"Why didn't it…" Suzaku didn't finish as he was interrupted by the emergency power kicking in.

"Suzaku! Can you read me?" Cecile called through the speakers.

* * *

"I'm fine, but that thing just took off with the Lancelot's core." Suzaku responded

"It did what?!" said the shocked Cecile

"Aha, so that's why it wasn't damaging the Lancelot, it didn't want the core damaged! Ooh I can't tell if I'm livid that it had the gall to steal my core or that I'm amazed by the fact that whoever is controlling this drone risked its being just to get it!" said Lloyd, not knowing that the drone was in fact a sentient life form.

"Suzaku hold on, we're sending a retrieval team to get you." Cecile said as the crew around them began preparing to retrieve to the powerless Lancelot. As they did, Dawson showed up on their monitors.

"Lloyd! I was just alerted that your knightmare had encountered the unknown hostile. Why wasn't I alerted sooner?" Dawson demanded.

"And miss an opportunity to collect valuable combat data? Though now seeing the outcome, maybe I should have." Lloyd responded.

"The Lancelot was defeated?!" Dawson said, becoming irritated that this unknown menace had even bested ASEEC's special weapon.

"Yes, but not entirely destroyed fortunately. Only its Core Luminous was taken before it swooped off." Lloyd explained.

"What! Why?! If it wanted a Core Luminous, it could have taken any from the Sutherlands it fought!" Dawson asked.

"It could be that the Lancelot's Core Luminous contains a heavier amount of Sakuradite than the average Sutherland." Cecile added.

"Meaning our mysterious "bogey" is not here to fight, but to scavenge energy for some reason we don't know." said Lloyd. Before he could elaborate more, one of Dawson's operators spoke up.

"Sir! We're picking up a strong energy signature and its moving fast!"

"The core! Where's it heading?" Dawson asked.

"Sir, it's heading for the impact site!" the operator responded.

* * *

C.C. stared into the flaming visage with shock and awe. The image before her was Vector Prime, one of the original thirteen primes and guardian of time and space. Finally coming to her senses, she soon began speaking to the ghostly image.

"How do you know me and what do you want?" she asked.

*Sigh* "_What part of "guardian of time and space" didn't you quite understand? As for the latter question, I'm in need of your services. My presence in this universe is limited, as the walls between your realm and mine begin to seal once more." _the ancient prime responded.

"That still doesn't tell me what you fully are, what is your reason is for being here, or even how you know me exactly. Then again…" C.C. glanced at the blue, metal giant near her. "… It wouldn't be hard to guess that your friend there is the reason."

"_Friend?! HA! That Cybertronian before you is hardly anyone's "friend". And yes, he's partly the reason I'm here." Vector responded. "However, as I said before, my time here is short. So instead of explaining my reason for being here and how I know of you and this world, I will show you instead."_

Suddenly a bright light flashed, engulfing the entire room. When her vision came back, C.C. soon found herself no longer in the crater, but in a whole new world. A world that was completely alien, where everything was metal, both the ground and the formations around her. In the night sky was not one moon, but two. Along with the two moons in the sky were billions of stars with beautiful nebulas among them. It was most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"It is quite majestic isn't it?" said a familiar raspy voice. It was no longer stern, but gentle. And it sounded clear, not echoey as it was before.

C.C. turned around to see Vector standing behind her, only this time he was in person. To her, he looked almost like a metal human being in armor similar to that of a knight. His skin looked like shiny silver chrome and the armor looked just as unique as the blue giant's armor, but it was also more muscular looking, which complimented his colossal stature. He was even taller than the blue giant she saw. She also noticed that he also carried an equally gigantic sword with him, which he was resting his hands on like a cane. While he may look imposing, his face said otherwise.

His face, no longer a shadowy image, was now clear for her to see. He indeed had a beard and his helmet looked like that of an ancient crown. He also had a mouth and his eyes had black pupils with glowing blue irises. The only thing missing from his face was a nose and both ears. The emotion on his face was that of someone calm and softhearted. He smiled at her before continuing to look at his surroundings.

"When I make spare time for myself, I use it sometimes to come here and admire the wonders Cybertron had in its past."

"Is that what this world is called?" C.C. asked, taking in more of her surroundings. Never did she think that during her immortality would she find herself on another planet, in a different universe no less.

"Indeed it is, and I myself a Cybertronian. One of the first, along with twelve others, created by Primus before he merged with Cybertron's core and ascended to higher plane of existence." As he finished, before them in the distance stood the Thirteen, the original Primes he had spoken of. C.C. wondered if they could see them, but that was soon answered by Vector.

"No, they cannot see us. I should have mentioned earlier that this just a vision, not the actually place or event."

They were all of different shapes and sizes. One was as big as human, encased in some sort of force field. Another was tall and skinnier, with two big horns on its head. There was one that looked like white shining knight with a grand looking sword and another that looked like a dark, demonic king with what looked like a cannon attached to his forearm. She was also surprise to find a female among them, as she didn't know that Cybertronians had different genders. The female Prime had long hair and her own battle armor. But what stood out the most was the large battle hammer she carried. Also among them was Vector, along with someone else that also wore a beard and unique set of armor. She became curious and was about to ask who that was, when she notice that Vector had a sad look on his face as he looked at them.

"You said event, what did you mean?" C.C. asked. Vector cleared his head and proceeded to continue.

"Before we were created Primus battled another god-like entity for eons. That entity was Unicron, the chaos bringer." The scene in front of them changed and they were then shown the battle between the two "gods". "For eons they fought, with neither of them winning for long." Vector continued. "Eventually he removed himself from the equation and that's when we were created. He created us to defeat Unicon's evil, giving us unique abilities to do so. With training and preparation, we took on Unicron."

The scene immediately changed into hellish battlefield, so much that it no one would have a hard time comprehending what they were watching. "The battle was far more taxing than we could have foreseen, but in the end we were victorious. Unicron was defeated and expelled towards the deepest reaches of space." Vector concluded, C.C. sense there was more than he was letting on.

"It take it, there's more to your story."

"How astute of you, indeed there's more. Shortly after Unicron's defeat, it was a moment of prosperity for us as we began to lay the groundwork towards a new civilization. However, it was not to last." The sad look soon returned to his face as he continued. "Eventually the actions of one Prime, Liege Maximo who plotted behind everyone's backs, led to our downfall. We soon became distrustful of each other, which soon led to infighting among ourselves. Backstabbing, betrayals, and deaths soon followed. It was during this time, when it became too much for me to bear, that I created a pocket dimension for myself. From it, I soon sealed myself away, and watched the tragedy unfold till the end." Vector narrated as he and C.C. watched the event unfold. "In the end, only a few of us remained. Eventually time moved on, and we became legends. Though there would be more Primes as time went on."

Time before Vector and C.C. began to fast-forward as the watched Cybertron's history go by. "As the ages past many new Cybertronians, created from Primus through the Well of Allsparks, began to inhabit the planet." Vector continued as they watched, it was during the fast-forward that C.C. noticed a peculiar ability these new beings had.

"They can transform!" C.C. watched with amazement as many of them transform into all kinds of ground vehicles and flying machines.

"Indeed. They are able to transform into an alt-mode, vehicle or other, thanks to their bio-mechanism known as the T-Cog. With this ability they roam Cybertron, exploring its skies and lands. They faced many obstacles, but made it through all the hardships and despair, creating a flourishing civilization as they did. However, that harmony didn't last either. As stagnation soon came about in their social caste system, civil unrests emerged, leading to a civil war which would become known as the Great War. The war was waged between two factions." Vector continued narrating.

The scene then changed again, showing one of the Cybertronian factions. From what C.C. could see, these Cybertronians looked friendly and quite peaceful. "These are the Autobots, they stand for freedom and justice for all sentient beings. And they are led by the last of the Primes, Optimus Prime." C.C. took a gander at their leader, like his namesake, he was as tall as a Prime and had a red and blue color scheme to his armor. From the way he looked, he didn't come off as imposing. In fact, she felt a calm aura from being near him.

"Wait, if you're saying that he's the last of the Primes, then shouldn't you be dead?" C.C. asked.

"Well, that's what they think. Though then again, I'm not even sure if I'm dead yet or not. I think at some point I did, but then ascended to higher plane of existence. I'm not even sure anymore. When you monitor almost all of time and space, you tend to lose a bit of yourself as you do." Vector elaborated.

"I see, so in other words you're becoming senile." C.C. remarked.

"That's rich coming from someone who's been immortal for centuries." Vector countered.

"True, but I'm still probably younger than whatever age you are. By the way, just how old are you exactly?"

"Eons, but at least I still have manners." Vector said sternly.

"Is there a point to this history lesson?" C.C. said, growing impatient with the old Prime.

"There is. In fact I was getting to how it was relevant to both our realms."

"Then by all means continue. Just who was the other faction in this "Great War" of yours?"

With a snap of his fingers, Vector changed the scene once again. They were now on a battlefield, and the atmosphere from it was quite dark. The city lies in ruins, smoke fills the air, and Autobot troops are dying left and right as they were slaughtered by grim-looking Cybertronians. Some killed with ruthless efficiency while others tore them apart with extreme brutality. Their designs were just as fearsome as the metal, blue giant from earlier.

"Behold the Decepticons, they live to rule and conquer. Wherever they go, destruction and death follows. They are led by the most deadly and wicked tyrant to exist, Megatron." On a nearby cliff ledge, stood the most terrifying figure before C.C. Megatron was overlooking the battlefield from where he stood, blasting any Autobot that came into range of his arm cannon. His appearance will similar to one of the Primes she had seen earlier, the one that resembled a demonic king. However his armor was gray and it was smoother and not so pointy. His face was what caught her attention. Its features were like that of a shark, sharp teeth and cold, dead, red eyes.

"Quite the monster he is. However, he's not the one you should be gazing at." Vector said as he pointed to one of the Decepticons next to Megatron. It was another metal blue giant, but looked more bulky, sort of boxier. Its arms and hands looked normal, well normal for a Cybertronian, and wasn't extremely long. They looked sort of like gauntlets. Its legs too looked normal, not hind-legged and its feet not as pointy. He looked like he was also sporting shin guards. His torso looked more built. It had some sort of grill placed in its front lower half and a rectangular window which had a Decepticon emblem in the middle of it. It also had two wheels folded towards its back, as well as another two wheels, one on each of his legs. His shoulders were covered by pauldrons that looked like it had spikes jutting out of them. On his right shoulder was also a launcher that contained multiple missiles. It head was almost similar to the first blue, metal giant. It looked like it wore a crown, but instead of a blank face it had red visor and some kind of mouth guard. Overall, it had a lot of similarities to the other. She watched as he deployed smaller Cybertronians out of his chest window. There were four, some sort of bird, two small bipedal Cybertronians, and what looked like a robotic jaguar.

"That one before you is Megatron's communications chief and spymaster. He's also one of his most loyal and successful servants. Hardly ever failing and could have been Megatron's second in command if wasn't for the fact that he prefers to be behind the scenes. As said before, he's extremely loyal to his master and always keeps an eye on those who would dare betray him. His name is Soundwave, and this marks the second time you've seen him."

"You mean the one from earlier is also him?" C.C. asked.

"Correct. Mind you, along with our ability to transform is the ability to scan other things, mostly vehicles, for new alternate modes. When we get a new alt-mode, our bodies tend to change as well." Vector explained.

"I see. So how did this "Soundwave" get into my realm?"

"I'm getting there. At some point during the war the core of Cybertron was damaged and the Allspark, what creates new life on our planet, was ejected out into space. Because of that, Cybertron stopped producing energon, the emanation of Primus and what fuels us, and began shutting down. Both factions were forced to leave their soon uninhabitable home world, and began looking for another planet that was rich with energy. The fight continued throughout space, until their journey led them to a planet rich with energon." The scene before them changed again and they were now looking at a familiar planet, which caused C.C.'s eyes to widen at the sight of it.

"Is that…"

"Yes and no. That is indeed Earth, but it is not your Earth. This one is from my realm, my dimension. And it is very different from the one you know. There is no Geass in this realm, the American Revolution was a success, the British defeated Napoleon, etc., etc. To sum it up, this Earth's history is completely different from the history of your world."

He then began showing her the different parts of the world. From New York City, U.S.A to Tokyo, Japan, as well as London, England to Paris, France. He also showed her parts of this world's history, from the World Wars to when mankind landed on the moon. This was so much for C.C. to take in that it she was getting a headache from it.

"So what happened when your kind arrived? Did the whole world become a desolate battlefield like yours?" she asked.

"Fortunately no, while Earth did become a battlefield for our war, there was no major damage to it. Mostly due to the fact that when we arrived, our war was done in secret. When we landed on Earth we scanned your vehicles, changing our alt-modes to look like them. With our disguises, we fought each other in secret as both sides tried to collect the energon that was on Earth."

"But how did this "energon" even get to Earth?" C.C. asked

"Apparently this Earth was one of the few planets seeded with energon during the war. Anyway, back to the war on Earth. The Decepticons soon had the upper hand, and the Autobots soon dwindled to having only a few fighters, among them Optimus Prime. During the war on Earth, a terrible secret was discovered. Earth was actually Unicron, having become a planet as he collected matter when he began orbiting this distant star. Despite having become a planet, he was still alive but dormant. At the same time the war was going on, a planetary alignment was occurring. This would somehow cause a gravitation pull that would awaken Unicron and lead to Earth's destruction. However, when it came to pass, Unicron was sent back to being dormant thanks to both the Autobots and Megatron, whom joined forces for only this event. But that wouldn't be the last time they saw of Unicron. He would return again, sometime after the final battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons".

Changing again, they were now on the command bridge of the _Nemesis_, the Decepticon warship. Before them were Vehicons, Decepticon drone soldiers, and at the helm was Soundwave, this time in the form C.C. had seen in the crater. "To summarize the final battle, the Decepticons had recreated the Omega Lock, a device that can restore Cybertron as well Cyberform other worlds. Megatron wanted to be ruler of two worlds, so he was going to turn this Earth into another Cybertron. Of course, the Autobots and humanity wouldn't have that. So with a little energon and a lot of luck, they managed to locate the warship and board it, bringing their fight to the Decepticon. And before you even asked, they couldn't find this gigantic warship before because of its cloaking device."

"But if it was cloaked, how did they find it?" C.C. asked.

"They found it because one of the Autobots was on it to shut it off."

"Okay, how did that one Autobot get on this ship?"

"Listen, as much as I want to go into the details, I'm trying my best to summarize this as much as possible! We don't have much time and we're getting very close to the end of this. So if you don't mind, let me finish."

"Fine then, but if this is the ship, where's the-"

Before C.C. could finish, the Autobot Wreckers (consisting of Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus) stormed the bridge. Having blasted the Vehicons, they charged at Soundwave. Before they could reach him, a green portal opened up under them and they were sent to another part of the ship.

"That green portal…"

"That, my dear, was a "groundbridge". It's a wormhole that's created to link two places together, a generated "short-cut" if you will. And yes, it was the same green portal that appeared in your skies earlier, though an unstable one at best. We use it mostly for transportation but Soundwave here, who has a built in generator, uses it to dispatch his enemies. It's become quite a trademark for him, as well as his undoing." Vector said as more Vehicons showed up to reinforce the bridge. The scene then fast-forwarded a bit, and another green portal opened. The four vehicons surrounded it and aimed their blasters. However, instead of an Autobot, it was a teenage boy. The Vehicons became baffled but still had their weapons aimed at him.

"Surprise." the teen said as he pointed upward. As he did, what looked like a teenage girl in a tall, bulky exo-suit soon charged out of the portal and began beating the crap the out the Vehicons. The Decepticon drones tried to blast her, but her exo-suit was invulnerable to their weapons. After she took out the last one, Soundwave turned around to face her as she began to charge at him.

Casually, he raised his hand and created a groundbridge in front of himself. The girl stopped and began to walk backwards as Soundwave slowly walked towards her, pushing the bridge as he did. The boy quickly brought his cellphone out, contacting someone called "Raf" to do something. And that something was another groundbridge appearing behind Soundwave. As it did, both bridges began to merge. While Soundwave was caught between the two, the girl grabbed her friend before he could get sucked toward the merging portals. A bright flash happened, and the room became "hazy". After collecting his wits, Soundwave charged at the two, only to phase through them. He did a doubletake as he turned to face them.

"Enjoy the Shadowzone, dude." the girl said as she started heading for the console. Soundwave tried to attack them again, but kept phasing through them as if they were holograms. He tried to bridge out of this "Shadowzone", but met no such luck.

"What just happened?" C.C. asked

"What you saw was a space-time event. When the two portals merged, Soundwave was sent to a sub dimension that's been dubbed the "Shadowzone". It can be easily described as a small stream that travels alongside the mainstream universe. He can see everything that's going on in his universe, but can't interact with it." Vector explained.

"So in short, he was outwitted by children and sent to another dimensional plane."

"Kind of ironic isn't it? He has been the victor against so many Autobots, but gets defeated by three Earth children. The one who created that second portal was a twelve-year-old boy, with unbelievable computer skills." Vector commented.

"That's kind of sad." C.C. replied.

"Maybe, but I guess one could say they just got lucky. Either way, this moment is among my "Top Ironic Moments in Time". But I digress. While stuck in the "Shadowzone", Soundwave was there to witness his Master's demise, as well as see Cybertron restored." Vector Prime continued to narrate as the events unfold before them.

"Shortly after Cybertron was restored, Unicron awoke once more. Reviving and possessing Megatron's body, he flew off into space and headed towards Cybetron, where he intended to end his brother's existence once and for all. Upon arriving, he re-animated an army of Predacons, which are pretty much dragon-like beasts that can also transform into bipedal beings. With his army of Terrorcons, Unicron marched towards the Well of Allsparks, which would lead them to the core of Cybertron. Though with the combined strength of the Autobots and the three living Predacons, they managed to hold them off, but it was not enough as the undead army begun to fly into the well. However, before they could reach core Optimus Prime arrived. He had returned after retrieving the Allspark, and used its vessel to trap the chaos god in it. With Unicron imprisoned, the undead went back to being dead. Optimus Prime, having merged the Allspark with the Matrix of Leadership within his chest, dove into the Well and became one with the core. Now not only was Cybertron restored, it was now able to create life once again." Vector concluded.

"While I enjoyed listening to your history, it still doesn't explain my questions earlier."

"This history lesson I have just told you, many parts of it connect to what I'm about to reveal next. How Soundwave got to your world, the reason I know of your realm, and why I'm discussing this with you." Vector replied.

"Shortly after Optimus's sacrifice, Soundwave found a way to escape the "Shadowzone". When the Autobots would activate the spacebridge, he would create a ground bridge at the same time, recreating the event that got him trapped inside the sub dimension. There was good percentage that it would fail, but he took it nonetheless. As his plan took effect, it seemed like he going to succeed. However, before he got through the bridge soon became a singularity and soon began to collapse."

"As it began to pull him in, Soundwave managed to grab onto one of the Autobots, Ratchet, who was grappled by another to prevent him from being pulled in. But the weight of both of them together was soon taking its toll. Soon it would seem both would be dragged into the portal. But then one of the others, Bumblebee, found the Immobilizer, staff-like relic which broke during the battle with Unicron, imbedded in a nearby console. He grabbed it, aimed, and impaled Soundwave. As he was struck, he soon lost consciousness and was sucked into the portal. The portal then took Soundwave into you world." Vector then showed her the green portal from earlier opening in the sky above Shinjuku, as well as Soundwave falling out of it and crashing to the ghetto.

"So that's what happened earlier." C.C. said.

"Indeed, however I must make a confession. The bridge becoming a singularity was actually not an accident on Soundwave's part, _I _caused it to happen. Marking this as the second sin I have done as the guardian of time and space." Vector confessed.

"What do you mean, what was the first?" C.C. asked, trying to understand what he was saying.

The scene before them changed back to ancient Cybertron. "What I'm about to tell is something we, the Thirteen Primes, have purposely kept hidden from our legends. According to our legends known today, during our early battles with Unicron, the chaos god created beings to counter our might. One of them was Thunderwing, his herald. Thunderwing was tasked with the destruction of the Matrix of Leadership, which was currently owned by Prima, our leader." They were then showed the Prime that C.C. described earlier as the shining knight. On the hilt of his sword was the Matrix.

"We soon fought the herald and managed to defeat him. But Thunderwing still lived, having been encased in Dark Energon, which is the emanation of Unicron. Having become a meteorite, he would soon land on Earth eons later, where he was finally defeated by Optimus Prime and fell in to a volcano. It was presumed that he was dead. However, that was the official story. What was left out is the reason that connects to why I know of your realm, why I sent Soundwave to it, and why we are having this conversation."

"And what is that reason?" C.C. said, finally going to get her answer.

"Unicron didn't just create Thunderwing to be his herald, but to be a leader of his elite: The Dark Knights of Unicron."

Soon five titanic figures stood before them. Unlike the Primes that exuded bravery and daringness, they were fear and dread personified. The one called Thunderwing was half the size of Unicron. His armor looked that of a demonic juggernaut that was grayish purple with gold highlights. His face matched with it as well, gold with piercing red eyes and jagged looking mouth. His fellow knights' armor also looked demonic, but had animalistic features to them. One had reptilian features not unlike that of a pterodactyl. Another, the only female of the group, looked like a mix between a ninja and a bird of prey. The last two resembled land based mammals. One had resemblance to that of a rhinoceros, the other had feline features. Each of them were a bit shorter than Thunderwing, but were still gigantic compared even the tallest Cybertronian. Each were terrifying enough, that just to look at them sent would chills down one's spine.

"The one in the middle is Thunderwing and beside him are Terrorsaur, Airazor, Rhinox, and Cheetor. These Dark Knights were not only created to defeat us, but to destroy Primus and bring darkness and destruction throughout the universe. When our battle with them began, Prima and Thunderwing fought each other while the rest of us fought the other four Dark Knights. At first it seemed we had the upper hand, but that wasn't the case."

"The Knights were merely observing us, testing our abilities as we threw our punches. When we thought we were about to deliver the final blow to them, did they stop holding back and proceeded to pummel us with ease. It would seem that we were finished, until an idea came to me to defeat these monsters, a plan that I would deeply regret later. Quickly asking my comrades to lend me their power, I began to conjure an interdimensional wormhole. With our collected might, the portal swallowed the four deadly Knights, sending them to another dimension unknown. Shortly afterwards, Prima managed to mortally wound Thunderwing, forcing to shield himself in Dark Energon before drifting off into deep space. You already know what happens to him afterwards. While we may have come out the victors, I felt that my actions only delayed the inevitable. How right I was."

"Shortly after the battle, we tended to our wounds and rested. As I did, a vision appeared. In it were the Dark Knights waking up on a distant world, bringing death and destruction as they roam once more. When I awoke, I proceeded to tell the others about what I saw. The others thought it best to not to dwell on it, saying that it's only a nightmare. The only one that felt my concerns was Alpha Trion, whom I considered a close friend. The vision still haunted since then, and it wasn't until shortly after Unicron's defeat that I received another."

"In this new vision, I saw figure appear out of the darkness and rose to defeat the awoken Dark Knights. But what startled me most was that this mysterious figure wasn't an agent of light, but of dark. Upon seeing that the infighting among us would lead to our ruin, I created a pocket dimension, where not only would I watch over time and space but find the source of my visions. After I had left, infighting left only a few Primes alive. Eventually it dwindled down to me and Alpha Trion. When he wrote the Covenant of Primus, he left out our battle with the Dark Knights. He had done so with good reasons, one of them to prevent that knowledge from falling onto those that followed Unicron or wanted his power. I couldn't agree more, having seen the Decepticons be one of those that seeked the chaos god's power."

"From my domain, I searched tirelessly throughout the multiverse, to find this world from my visions. I presumed it was one of the alternate Earths from my realm, but none of their time streams held such an event in them. Later, I found out that I could view completely different multiverses from my domain. It was then I finally found the Earth from my vision… yours."

Vector then showed her his vision, and from it she saw the apocalypse. Skies covered in storms, tornados roaming the lands as it shakes from the earthquakes, and coasts being wiped by hurricanes and tsunamis. In the sky, she could barely make out the battle that took place. A lone warrior fighting the four Dark Knights as the storm raged around them. From afar, the shape of the lone warrior looked familiar. It was not until the battle became clearer to see why. The one fighting the four Knights was none other than Soundwave. However he looked different, he was back in the form he had during the Great War on Cybertron, with some changes to it of course.

His armor color was as dark as onyx, with red and yellow highlights here and there. His visor was no longer red but yellow, and the window on his chest was tinted red with a purple Decepticon logo in its center. The wheels on him now were of those found on Earth. What made her curious was how he was hovering in the sky. There was nothing keeping in the air, no jets or any form of propulsion that she could see. Perhaps he had on him something similar to that of the "origami bird" she saw earlier. Come to think of it, that "bird" had the same color that she saw on the first form of Soundwave she encountered. Must have been one of his minions she thought as she began to look at the weapons he had now.

Soundwave still had his shoulder mounted launcher, but he was armed with two new weapons. A powerful looking blaster pistol that looked similar to the average firearm pistols found on Earth, except the barrel was much longer and its design was a tiny bit bulkier. His other weapon was a powerful sword that looked like a mix between a katana and a cutlass. Its blade was silver with a literal solid red light making the rest of its shape, and its handle was gold and red. As she watched the battle go on, she saw something approach from the distance. It was a metal bird, similar to the one he had on Cybertron except it was gold instead of red. As it entered the battlefield, it transformed into a disc as it went inside his master's chest compartment, appearing to be giving him an energy boost as he fought. While his skills were impressive, he was still outnumbered. Eventually his odds were no longer in his favor as he was finally landed a death blow by one of the Knights.

"With Soundwave's destruction soon came your planet's destruction, and then the universe. When that happens, the barrier between our realms and others will break. They will return to Cybertron and free their master, Unicron. Their power will be enough to break his containment, and then he will continue his quest to destroy Primus and bring death and destruction to not just our realm, but all of them. This was my first sin as the guardian of time and space. Had I not done what I did to defeat them, I wouldn't have set forth chain of events that would lead to the end of reality." Vector confessed as C.C. watched in horror.

"So that's why you sent Soundwave, undo what you have done! But it looks like even that won't stop this from coming to pass." C.C. said still taking in what see had just seen.

"Maybe, but what you saw was only a possible outcome. It's not set in stone and can be prevented. From what I've seen from the time stream, he may be able to succeed in defeating them if he has the people of this world to back him up.

"That's easier said than done." C.C. commented.

"Oh I know. While I was waiting for when it was Soundwave's time to be sent to your world, I watched your world's history from beginning to end. I've seen it all, and I can see why fate chose a Decepticon instead of an Autobot for the task at hand. This world is so incredibly corrupted, that fate deemed it necessary to teach those in power a lesson by sending someone, who is a master of manipulations and deceptions, to beat them in their own game." Vector said, his stern tone returning.

"I've seen mad kings use their power and resources to oppress those that stand in their way, to violent revolutionaries who would any means necessary to win their freedom back, to even a tragic witch who makes contract with others for her own selfish reasons. That's right, I know everything about you, and even then I can't tell whether to pity you or look at you with contempt. Though your immortality was forced upon you, the lives you've ruined in your attempts to get rid of it are unforgivable. However, now that you know what is to come, you can consider your previous plans null and void."

"I have no intention of breaking of my contract, even if some interdimensional being tells me otherwise." C.C. said as she turned around and began walking off.

"So you're going to stick with that "Ragnarok" plan, huh? "Instrumentality", HA! You wouldn't believe the amount of realms I've seen that had a group of looneys trying to pull that off. Last one I saw had some, if not vague, similarities to your realm. Had a kid with issues, whose father is also a psychotic monster, who also wants to bring about instrumentality, and there were giant robot, well technically biomechanical being, fights as well. I believe they were called evangelions, or something. *sigh* By the Allspark was that a depressing realm, but I digress. It's not going to work. I've seen it, whole thing falls apart. And even if it did succeed, wouldn't turn out the way you all would have wanted."

C.C. turned around "And just what do you propose that would change my mind?"

"What I propose is a better contract. Aid Soundwave in his quest to vanquish the Dark Knights of Unicron, I will give you instructions and power that you will bestow upon him. I also ask that he be given Geass, the "Power of the Kings", to further aid him in his journey. You will guide him and make sure he completes his task. When it is done and the Knights are finally gone, I will grant your deepest wish. Will you, C.C., accept these terms?" Vector Prime asked the immortal witch.

C.C. thought for a moment. True, what's been set in motion may have very well derailed her and the others plan to unite humanity into one being and destroy the gods. However, she doubted that that Charles, Marianne, and V.V. would agree of her leaving the contract they made. Finally, she made her decision.

"I accept, but this doesn't change my decision on my other contract."

*Sigh* "Very well, there's nothing I can do to stop you anyway." With a snap of his fingers, a bright light flashed again, C.C. found herself back inside the crater.

"We must hurry, the barriers are beginning to close and hostile forces are on their way. Place your hand on him to begin the connection." Vector told her as she followed his instructions.

C.C. walked up towards Soundwave's body, placing her hand on it.

"Ready? What I'm about to do next might sting a little."

* * *

Laserbeak was going as fast as he can back to his master. Before he could deal the final blow to the Lancelot, his energon levels had reached critical. Seeing that time was up he flew off, hoping to get back before he would be forced to go into stasis. He was soon approaching the crater when suddenly dozens of missiles began rocketing towards him from all directions. Laserbeak began performing evasive maneuvers, but there were too many for him to dodge. Eventually one managed to hit him, detonating not only itself but the core he was holding. Both detonations created a massive explosion, causing Laserbeak to become heavily damaged as he soon fell into the pit below him. From afar, General Bartley Asprius watched with triumph as he saw the unknown hostile get blown to bits.

"Success, that'll teach it for wreaking havoc on us!" Bartley said, relieved now that the menace was gone.

He and his men were contacted by Dawson earlier about the incoming hostile and had set a trap for it. While they were successful, their actions also destroyed the Lancelot's Core Luminous. Bartley could care less as Clovis could always give Lloyd and his division the funding needed to make a new one, which would get Clovis out of the debt he owed them for their help earlier.

"Alright, now that it has been dealt with, begin your search for the gir-" Bartley didn't get to finish as an announcement made by Clovis was heard throughout the ghetto.

"Cease fire at once! I, Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area 11, hereby command you. All forces are ordered to cease fire at once! You will also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice! In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are hereby ordered: cease fire at once! I shall allow no further fighting!" Clovis commanded, but not exactly willingly. He was told to order a cease fire at gun point by Lelouch, who used his geass to clear everyone else out of the base. It would be his final command as after being questioned by his banished brother, he was soon shot dead by Lelouch.

Meanwhile, Bartley was baffled as to what Clovis just ordered. "What is my liege doing? Bartley to G-1, respond." He got no response, which further irked him. "Something's wrong, I'm not getting a response. Larson takeover, I'm heading back to base. Find that girl and report back to me when you do." Bartley ordered as he left.

"Yes sir." Larson said as he watched the General's knightmare take off. "Alright, you heard him men. Find that girl, alive or-" before he could finish the sky above him and his men began to grow dark. The group of soldiers soon became tense, half-expecting another supernatural event like earlier.

"Please don't tell me it's another portal showing up." said one of the soldiers.

"I'm more worried about another impact if it does!" said another one of them, who was beginning to panic.

"Shut up and look for that girl! The faster we find her, the quicker we can get out of here!" Larson yelled.

"But what about another impact…"

"NO BUTS! Besides, the chances of another one happening right here is slim at best." Larson told the uneasy soldier.

As if to contradict him, the darkened, cloudy sky began to thunder followed by lightning. Then after several lightning strikes a giant, red lightning bolt struck down into the crater, causing the ground to quake once more.

"What the- EVERYONE WITHDRAW! NOW! MOVE, MOVE! Larson yelled to his men as they began leaving the crash site as the ground was starting to become unstable. As they did, Larson looked back to stare at the crater. "_Just what in the name of Britannia is going on here?!"_ he thought as joined up with his men.

* * *

C.C. was readying for whatever Vector was going to do when she heard a massive explosion above her. She then saw Laserbeak crashing down, just landing right in front of her and Soundwave's body.

"Vector, Soundwave's pet just crashed."

"_I already know, just saw him get ambushed by the Britannian troops up on the surface above you. Soundwave is not going to be happy with what they did to Laserbeak, that's his name by the way."_

"Where has he been?" C.C. asked

"_When Soundwave crashed here, Laserbeak and went on a mission to gather materials to repair him. While he was doing so, he's been running the military ragged, taking out a lot of their forces. He even blew up one of their supply depots, it was amusing. When he finally got a powerful energy source, he was heading back here. By the time he arrived, they were waiting for him. But now that he's here, we can get started."_

C.C. still had her hand on Soundwave when she began to hear thunder above her, getting louder as it did. That's when the red lightning bolt shot down through the smoke and struck C.C., shocking her and Soundwave.

* * *

Soundwave soon awoke to find himself in a big, white empty room. When he did, he immediately checked his chest for the pole that impaled him. It wasn't there, nor were there any wounds saying that there was. He then stood up and began to scan his surroundings, only to find absolutely nothing around him. Soundwave began to question his predicament. Was he dead? If so, why hasn't he become one with the Allspark?

"If you are wondering if you have just died, I'm sorry to say that's not the case." said a raspy voice.

Soundwave turned around to find two beings that weren't there a second ago. One he recognize as Vector Prime from the statues he'd seen on Cybertron. The other looked like a small human female with long green hair.

"But now that you're up, we can begin discussing your fate. There's much to discuss and little time to do so."

**That's it for chapter 3! Whew, that was a lot to type.**

**Since the last time I updated, I have come up with some great ideas, some which came to me after reading your reviews. **

**One of them would be Soundblaster having flashbacks as he goes on his quest to prevent the coming of Unicron's Dark Knights (which are somewhat based on Unicron's Four Horsemen characters in Dreamwave's Transformers Armada comics, look it up in the Transformers wiki). His flashbacks will be about his past, during the years between War for Cybertron and Transformers: Prime. I'll be doing this not only to develop his character but to explain his missing mini-con minions, who may or may not show up later in the story, possibly along with some other characters.**

**With all these ideas, I intend to make this story a long one, maybe as long as 50 chapters to maybe even a 100! This fanfic will become quite the project, as I will be re-watching episodes and looking up material from both the Code Geass and Transformers wikis as I write this story.** **So with that said, I'm going to set up a schedule for when I will be uploading the next chapters, so I can balance the time that I work on this with my daily life. So far I plan on uploading new chapters every Wednesday. **

**The next chapter might take a while to be completed, but hopefully it will be ready this coming Wednesday. I look forward to your reviews and critiques.**

**In the next coming chapter! Soundwave meets Vector Prime and C.C. and is soon given the task of defeating the Dark Knights and preventing the coming apocalypse. Upon agreeing to do so, he is given a new body, gear, and abilities. Now all that's left for him and C.C. to do is get out of the pit and leave the Shinjuku ghetto. But that's easier said than done when standing between them and escape is the Britannian army. Will they be able to make it past the enemy and escape out of the ghetto alive? All this next time on Silent Metal Ronin!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow readers, sorry for the delay. I just want to give a quick update before the chapter starts. After thinking for a while, I've decided to change my mind about what body to give to Soundwave. My reason for doing this is that what I had in mind for him before would make him a bit over powered. So with that said I'm going with his Prime version, albeit with some minor changes that came to mind after watching him fight in the Transformers: Prime show and video game.**

Chapter 4: Soundwave revived, Soundblaster arise!

Soundwave soon awoke to find himself in a big, white empty room. When he did, he immediately checked his chest for the pole that impaled him. It wasn't there, nor were there any wounds saying that there was. He then stood up and began to scan his surroundings, only to find absolutely nothing around him. Soundwave began to question his predicament. Was he dead? If so, why hasn't he become one with the Allspark?

"If you are wondering if you have just died, I'm sorry to say that's not the case." said a raspy voice.

Soundwave turned around to find two beings that weren't there a second ago. One he recognize as Vector Prime from the statues he's seen on Cybertron. The other looked like a small human female with long green hair.

"But now that you're up, we can begin discussing your fate. There's much to discuss and little time to do so."

Soundwave simply stood where he was and stared at the two. "_What in the name of Primus was going on? Just what did he mean by my fate, and what's with the green haired fleshling next to him_?" Soundwave thought as Vector Prime began speaking again.

"Right now you're between living and dead, lying in a crater of an alternate Earth. Laserbeak lies before you, battered and beaten from by the military force that's currently occupying the land you both are in." Vector stated. Soundwave was taken aback by the news. "I can, however, give you the means to revive you and your companion. But in exchange, you must undertake a quest I have for you."

Soundwave remained silent, but listened intently nonetheless.

"When you activated the groundbridge on the Nemesis, it was no accident that it went haywire. I had manipulated it, turning it into a portal that connected to this alternate realm. Why I sent you there was not by my choice, but rather by time's will. Fate has destined you to defeat a great evil that threatens not only our realm, but all of the others as well."

The white room soon changed and they were now on ancient Cybertron. On one side was the Thirteen, all armed and ready for a fight. On the other side stood five beings, one of them he recognized as Unicron's herald, Thunderwing.

"I know that you have already encountered Thunderwing. However, you should know that he wasn't just Unicron's herald. He's also the leader of these four monstrous beings before you. They are the Dark Knights of Unicron. They are his elite and were created to defeat me and my fellow Primes. Their names are Airazor, Rhinox, Terrorsaur, and Cheetor." Soundwave looked at each one. Each looked ferocious and deadly, and probably had the skills to back it up.

"The one with the talons is Airazor; she is silent, deadly, and precise on the battlefield. She was also Thunderwing's second in command. Rhinox is the big fellow with brains to match. Brilliant strategist and levelheaded, he shared the same position with Airazor under Thunderwing's command. Terrorsaur is the other flyer. While he may act like a thug and a loud-mouthed fool, it all a façade to hide the coolly-effective warrior that he really is. And lastly Cheetor, he's incredibly fast and quick witted. Despite his ego, he's not to be underestimated in battle. Together, they are an unstoppable force to be reckoned with."

"I and the other Primes were almost annihilated by them until I, along with the combined powers of my comrades, created a portal that sent the Dark Knights to the realm that you now lay near-death in. While that was happening, Prima and Thunderwing were fighting elsewhere. During their battle, Prima managed to mortally wound him with his sword, which held the Matrix of Leadership. But before he could land the final blow, Thunderwing encased himself in dark energon. He then drifted off into space, never to be found again until eons later by your fellow Decepticons. While we were victorious, our last resort against the Dark Knights has set in motion chain of events that could bring about the end of reality."

As Vector finished, the setting went back to the empty white room. Soundwave took a moment to register this new information into his memory banks.

"In the pocket dimension that is my domain, I have watched the timestream of this realm. As soon as Dark Knights arrived, the power began to weaken as they lost their connection to their master. Once they did, they fell into a deep slumber. Eventually they landed in this realm's Earth, and soon became buried under its lands as time went on. However, they are bound to awaken soon. Thanks to a slow absorption of an energy source similar to energon, called Sakuradite by the humans of this world. And to make matters worse, the time they reawaken will be the same time that the barriers between realms will be at their weakest." The room then changed to the Dark Knights rising from the earth and bringing chaos and destruction to the planet. Once they were finish with the planet's annihilation, they combined their powers to create a portal leading back to their original realm.

"When they break the barriers, they will no doubt try to free Unicron for his power. If they can't, they still have enough power to be able to bring forth chaos and destruction to the universe, just at a slower pace. And once they're done with ours they will move onto the next one, continuing their cycle until there's nothing else left." Soundwave watched in horror as his world became obliterated by the Dark Knights onslaught, despite even the best efforts by the Autobots to stop it. And then watched his universe followed suit as well, before they opened another which led to another universe. Soon one after another, they all fell and there was nothing left but darkness. The setting changed again, and they were back in the white room.

"Fortunately, there's still a chance to prevent and that's where you come in." Vector spoke. Soundwave turned to face Vector again, curious as to how could he alone be any use to prevent the would-be coming apocalypse. "In every single possibility I have seen in this realm's timestream, there was one Cybertronian that would prevent the oncoming doomsday. Much to my surprise, however, he was not an Autobot. He was in fact a Decepticon, specifically you." With a snap of his fingers the scene changed to Soundwave fighting the four Dark Knights.

This Soundwave looked slightly different. His design was similar to what he had now, only the color scheme was different and was slightly more armored. He was black not blue, with red and gold highlights. And he was armed with two new weapons, retractable arm blades and a built in Resonance Blaster. It would seem this incarnation was built for a more combative role, as it was taking on the Knights head on. Soundwave watched this version of him fight off against Knights, only to be defeated. While this one may have lost, Soundwave kept the design of it in his drives for possible use later. As he did Vector began to speak.

"Mind you this version of you is one of the few that lasted the longest I've seen. When you revive, you may want to take this form." Vector said as they were soon back in the room once more. "But back to my point, every timestream I've witnessed has you confronting them. And almost all of them you end up being defeated at the end of each battle. This left me with two questions. Why is a Decepticon communications chief/spymaster the constant variable in these events instead of an Autobot warrior, and furthermore, why do they all have you losing each battle? My answer was soon answered when I found a timestream where you won."

The room soon changed to a stormy sky. Another Soundwave appeared, in the same design as the last one. However, this time he wasn't alone. Along with him, an armada unlike anything Soundwave has seen before. There were cruisers of all shapes and sizes, and alongside them were flying bipedal mechas of also different shapes and sizes. They soon engaged the Dark Knights and soon a battle of epic proportions began. The conflict was long and brutal with many being blown out of the sky, dying as they did. But with the might of this Soundwave, along with this Earth's best warriors, did they seem to have the upper hand. And at the end of this struggle, it was Soundwave and his armada that were the victors in the end. Defeating the Dark Knights and preventing the possible Armageddon.

"It would seem by uniting this world, and having its people and resources to back you up, did you have a fighting chance against them and succeed."

"Uniting?" Soundwave asked using a playback recording of Vector's speech, which sounded a bit distorted with an echo to it.

"So he does speak." said the green haired girl. Soundwave didn't forget her presence, nor did he stop wondering why she was even here in the first place.

"Somewhat. When he communicates, he uses either imagery or playback recordings. He does so to avoid breaking his vow of silence." Vector told the girl. "Soundwave this is C.C., C.C. this is Soundwave." Vector said, introducing the two to each other. The two didn't speak and simply gazed at each other as if they were studying one another. Vector soon broke the awkward science. "Ahem, C.C. here is an immortal witch from this realm. I've made a deal with her to be your guide into this alternate world, but I'll explain more about it later. As for your question, the Earth of this realm is divided between three powers." Vector began showing the history of this new world.

"The three powers are the Holy Britannian Empire, the European Union, and the Chinese Federation. The Holy Britannian Empire is the most powerful of the three, and is the most despicable. They are racist, totalitarian, and believe in their own twisted idea of "survival of the fittest". When they conquer a nation, they stripped its autonomy, its cultural identity, and even its name. The former nation becomes an "Area" and its people "numbers". The "numbers" are treated like slaves, no scratch that, garbage, despite the fact they're the same species! And even those that are considered "Honorary Britannians" are treated with hardly any respect. Many are beaten, even killed. They are monsters, and their Imperial family is the worst. To even compare them to the Decepticons would hardly be insulting, and that's saying something! They're even worse, more senseless and barbaric than your fellow brethren!" Vector takes a deep breath and calms down. "As much as I would want to rant more about these wretched people, I must digress and continue. I'll leave it to you to see what I mean later on. Oh and before I move on, you should know that they were the ones I mentioned earlier that shot down Laserbeak." Soundwave kept that in mind as Vector continued.

"Next up is the Chinese Federation, and they're only slightly better. While they're more respectful of human rights, their government is a sham. Even though it's a monarchy, their Empress is nothing more than a puppet used by the High Eunuchs to control the Federation. They live in luxury while the people are poor and hungry. Again, it's another corrupt nation among the powers that rule this planet, which brings us onto the next superpower, the European Union, or the E.U. for short. It's the only democratic power on this world, but even then it's plagued with prejudice and it's mired by decadence, which is why it's currently losing to the Britannian Empire. So in conclusion, this world is nothing more than a giant, heaping mess of corruption, destruction, and misery. So much that I can understand why fate has decided upon a reckoning than that of sending a savior." Vector concluded as he brought everyone back into the room.

"There's too much evil in this world than there is good. And those that are kind-hearted and have good intentions either end up twisted or killed by the turmoil of this world. And that's why you, a Decepticon, a master of deception and manipulation, have been chosen to undertake the task at hand." The room began to rumble, signaling that their time is almost up. "It would seem that our time together is almost at an end. Very well then, let's wrap this up." Vector said as he turned to face Soundwave.

"Soundwave. I, Vector Prime, of the Thirteen and guardian of space and time, task you with the goal of defeating the Dark Knights of Unicron. You must unite this world, its people and resources, to aid you if you are ever to succeed in doing so. To complete these tasks, I will also bestow upon you the power to restore and upgrade your form, as well as Laserbeak's. You will also be given a magical power found in this realm, Geass. You will be given these powers by C.C. here, who will also be aiding you in your quest to defeat the Dark Knights. This is not an honor, but sentence for your past deeds. Mind you, even if you do succeed in your quest, the chances of you returning to Cybertron are slim at best. And should you fail in your endeavor, well that will be your execution." Vector declared as the room began to rumble once more. "I must go, but before I do. I would strongly recommend that you break your vow of silence. You will need to communicate with C.C., as both of you will need coordinate well as a team if you want to succeed." Vector soon began fading away.

_"Farewell Soundwave… and you as well C.C. … May you two light our darkest hour… and 'til all are one…"_ Soon Vector was gone and the room stopped rumbling. Only Soundwave and C.C. were left in it.

"So I'm to make a contract with you? Well this will be a first, never made one with a metal being before." C.C. remarked.

"Contract?" Soundwave responded, this time in his own voice. It sounded almost inhuman.

"So that's what your voice sounds like. And yes, when I grant someone the "Power of the Kings", they have to agree to a contract. I'm willing to bestow the power given to me by Vector Prime to you. However, I'm rather reluctant about giving you the power of Geass as I've already made a contract with someone earlier, and have no intention of breaking it. So here's what I propose, in exchange for this power, you will help me ensure that my other contract is completed. Do you accept these terms?"

"And what if I refuse? This other contract seems trivial compared to our current objective. What makes it relevant that you must uphold it?" Soundwave questioned the green haired witch.

"While I will not go into the details about it, I will say that by upholding it will make our situation less complicated. Besides, Vector insists on you having this power. And you can't exactly argue with someone who's a guardian of time. Now, do you accept or not?" C.C. replied.

Soundwave didn't like it, especially since she was being vague with her reasoning. Nonetheless, he couldn't argue with her point about the ancient Prime. If he's being insistent about him obtaining this power, he couldn't refuse the offer.

"Terms, accepted." he responded.

"Excellent. Mind you, there are some side effects to this power. But considering what you are and your reputation, I don't think it's anything to worry about." C.C. said as she soon bestowed the power of Geass, and the rejuvenating powers from Vector Prime, onto Soundwave before he could even ask what the side effects were.

* * *

C.C. soon found herself out of Soundwave's mind and back in the crater. Suddenly, Soundwave's body began to glow bright. C.C. began backing away from it while covering her eyes as his body became brighter. As it did, two of his tendril-like arms grabbed Laserbeak, bringing the damaged Minicon to his chest. After a moments pass, the transformation was complete. His new form was that of the one that they saw in the last vision. Same design he had on before the transformation, but in black with red and gold highlights. Soundwave soon woke and began to stand up, looking at his new body while checking his systems.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Soundwave. I must say you look more demonic than you were before." C.C. said as she looked at the Soundwave's new body.

"Soundwave no longer functions." said the Decepticon.

"What are you saying?" C.C. asked

"Soundwave offlined the moment he revived, my new designation now is Soundblaster."

"Fine then, "_Soundblaster_". Now that you're back online, what's our plan for getting out of here?"

Soundblaster checked Laserbeak, whom was insisting on being called Buzzsaw, for his memory banks, hoping to find any reconnaissance data he might have had. Fortunately it did, along with some footage he had taken. He was soon looking at everything Laserbeak had seen, from the genocide done by the Britannian military to Laserbeak's battle with them. While he could care less about these organics, he had to admit that these massacres were too brutal.

Despite being a Decepticon, even he had some, _some_ standards. There were those in the Decepticon ranks that enjoyed this sort of thing, one of most notorious being the traitorous Airachnid. While he may have sent her to one of Cybertron's moon to be marooned on, knowing her reputation, she may very well still be online. He made a note to himself that should they ever cross paths again, he would be the one to snuff out her spark chamber and end her wretched existence. After watching the footage, his sensors alert him to the presence of hostiles above them. It wouldn't be long until the enemies starts climbing down to where they were.

"Do you know a hideaway outside the ghetto?" Soundblaster asked.

"I may have a place in mind, why?"

"I'm detecting multiple hostiles above us."

"They must be looking for me." C.C. replied. Soundblaster turned to face her. Curious as to why they were after her. She soon answered before he could ask.

"Long story short, I was their prisoner and I just recently escaped. I'll fill you in on the details later. Now what do you have in mind?"

Soundblaster ejected Buzzsaw, who had the same origami-like form as before, but in black and gold.

"Buzzsaw…"

"I thought he was called Laserbeak? Let me guess. Changed his name too?"

Soundblaster nodded. "Buzzsaw here will fly you out of here and you will direct him to where he needs to go."

"What about you? Aren't you coming along?"

"I'm going to dispatch the enemy long enough for the both of you to escape. I will then rendezvous with you two later at the destination. Buzzsaw's instruments should prevent the enemy from tracking your position, as well help me locate you two for me to catch up."

"Sounds like a plan. When we meet again, we can discuss our next course of action." C.C. said as Buzzsaw grabbed onto C.C. with his arms, bringing her on top of his back. C.C. soon took hold as the flying Minicon began its ascension from the pit once more.

* * *

Larson and his men had returned to the crater, this time with reinforcements. With Clovis's order of ceasefire, most of the Sutherlands that were intact were sent to investigate the crater, along with a few helicopter gunships. Most of the other copters and the rest of the active Sutherlands were guarding the perimeter, doing their best to keep the media and trespassers out. The reinforcements heading to the crater were sent not only to find the escaped prisoner, but to examine the situation regarding the weird phenomenon that was occurring in the area. After the red lightning, it became clear that the events at the impact site could not be ignored.

"Alright, Erwin, have your men search over there! Vickers, Seth, have your men prepare to descend into the crater. The girl may very well have fallen down there along with Reginald squad." Larson called out orders as they began their search.

"May I inquire as to why this girl is so special?" said a familiar voice from Larson's speakers.

"No, you may not Lloyd. While you may have been given permission to monitor our investigation on the impact site, information regarding our other objective is still classified." Larson responded.

When a team was being put together to be sent to the impact site, Lloyd was attached to help with the investigation. Not only because he was the closest, top scientist they could get, but he was quite insistent on joining as he was curious as to why the unknown drone from earlier was heading there with his Lancelot's Luminous Core. That, and it's not every day that you get to investigate supernatural events like green portals and red lightning. Since then, He's been monitoring their progress back at the base.

"Fine, but I must say the readings I'm getting are off the charts! I've never seen energy readings like this before!" Lloyd exclaimed in excitement as he looked on at the results he was picking up from the Sutherlands' instruments.

"What about inside the crater? Is there anything I need to be concerned with before sending my men down there?" Larson asked.

"Well I am detecting some radiation coming from within the crater, but nothing to be worried about." Lloyd stated.

"Very well then, Vickers squad and Seth squad begin you decent." Larson gave the go ahead as the two squads of knightmares began their descent into the crater via their slash harkens.

As they did, something started to rocket out of the pit. To Larson and his men's surprise it was another unknown drone like the one before, only in black and gold. And on its back was the girl they were looking for.

"Another drone?!" shouted one of the soldiers.

"More importantly it has the girl! STOP THAT DRONE!" Larson barked at his troops.

But before the troops could do anything, something else was soon jetting off out of the crater. It looked like some sort of miniature airplane/drone in black going at high speed, and was soon shooting down their air support with the same kind of energy weapons the other unknown flyer had before.

"MEN, FIRE AT WILL! SHOOT IT DOWN NOW!" he yelled. The pilots in the knightmares were doing their best to help bring the new hostile down, but it was to no avail as it was blasting their gunships down with ease. Performing multiple aerial maneuvers as it shot down each one, one by one.

"CALL FOR BACK UP AND GET SOMEONE TO TRACK THE OTHER DRONE!"

"I CAN'T, IT'S SOMEHOW SCRAMBLING OUR FREQUENCIES!"

"WHAT?!" Larson barked as the last copter went down. The miniature plane then swooped around was heading straight for them.

"TAKE COVER!" one of them yelled as they scrambled to get out of its firing range.

However, instead firing, the drone slowed down and began to do something else that Larson and his men could not believe.

It transformed.

What was once an aerial drone of unknown design was now a bipedal mecha with long arms and hind-legged like legs. Its form resembled that of a dark armored demon with a blank, black screen for a face. The Britannians could only stare in horror as it landed in the middle of where they were. As it did, it began to looking around, staring at each and every one of them as they aimed their weapons at it. After a tense silent moment, Larson snapped out of it and began questioning the demonic metal creature.

"What… are you?" the commander asked.

It soon spoke in an inhuman voice which sounded like that of a growl mixed with a vocoder.

"I am Soundblaster. I am Decepticon. Prepare for termination." It declared as its hands transformed into emitters of some sort and began blasting a beam of sonic, pink hoops of energy into the ground. The ground began to crumble and soon gave out to the sonic waves. Some managed to eject from their knightmares, while other pilots weren't as lucky as theirs soon fell down into the lower levels of the ghetto. Soundblaster soon took off in his alt-mode before he could down as well. The Sutherlands that didn't fall tried to shoot down the Decepticon as it took off. Larson was one of the many that managed to eject from their knightmare and watched as the metal monster began heading towards the perimeter. All of a sudden his radio began working again.

"Larson? Hello! Is anybody there?" Lloyd called out from the commander's ear communicator.

* * *

"This is Larson, is Dawson there?!"

"I'm here, what is your status!" Dawson asked. He and Lloyd were with several operators in another part of the G-1 base. There weren't able to monitor the situation in the main command center, as it was made off limits by Bartley for some reason. While they were monitoring, their communication systems became scrambled and they soon lost track of the team at the impact site. After experiencing another quake, they manage to get a radio connection to them through the static.

"Status? STATUS?! ALMOST MY ENTIRE TEAM IS DEAD! ALL GUNSHIPS ARE DOWN AND ALMOST ALL OF OUR SUTHERLANDS ARE BURIED UNDERGROUND!" Larson screamed hysterically.

"W-What! How?!" Dawson said in shock.

"IT'S ANOTHER DRONE SIR! SAME DESIGN AS THE LAST ONE AND IT HAS THE TARGET! AND IT'S NOT ALONE!" Larson continued to rant.

"There's two of them?!"

"NO, WORSE! THERE'S SOME KIND OF MINIATURE PLANE LIKE DRONE THAT CAN TRANSFORM INTO A DEMONIC LOOKING ROBOT THAT CAN SPEAK AND FIRE SOME SORT OF SONIC PULSE CAPABLE OF CAUSING STREETS TO CRUMBLE! AND THEY'RE BOTH HEADING FOR THE CHECKPOINT!"

"… WHAT?!" Dawson reacted.

"I'm sorry, "demonic looking robot"?" Lloyd asked

"I'M NOT CRAZY! CHECK YOUR RADARS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Sir, I'm not picking anything up on radar." One of the operators spoke up.

"THEN LOOK WITH YOU EYES DAMMIT! THEY'RE HEADING FOR THE WEST CHECKPOINT!" Larson continued yelling.

"Cyril, try to get me visual of the west checkpoint." Dawson ordered the operator. He then noticed Lloyd leaving the room. "And where you going?" he inquired.

"Doing what the man said, I'm going to look with my own eyes." The scientist replied as he ran off. As he did, Lloyd picked up his communicator and called for his assistant.

"Ms. Croomy, I'm in need of transport ASAP."

"What kind of transport?" Cecile responded

"The kind that flies, how quick can you get one?"

* * *

Buzzsaw and C.C. were soon approaching the west checkpoint. Much to their dismay, it was being guarded by several helicopter gunships, a few knightmares, and soldiers who doing their best to keep the news media and onlookers at bay. They eventually saw the two incoming, and the gunships began to chase them. Buzzsaw made swift turn around and began jetting off towards the war-torn buidings, counting the copters as he did. He maneuvered through multiple buildings, trying his best to lose their pursuers or at least give him the opportunity to shoot them down. Buzzaw manages to take out three before getting cornered by the remaining four gunships.

Before they could fire on the two they are suddenly ambushed by Soundblaster, who managed to catch up with the two. With deadly accuracy, Soundblaster manages to shoot the four down. The three unite, but their victory is short lived as more gunships appeared in the distance and were heading towards them. Thinking the same idea, Soundblaster tells C.C. to hide as Buzzsaw puts her inside of the buildings.

The two Cons then sped off, charging towards the incoming copters. The gunships begin shooting at them, but two simply dodged and fired back, blasting some out of the sky. As the two Cons got close enough to the enemy, they then used the tendril-like arms to knock some out of the sky. Seeing that shooting won't be enough, the pilots begin firing their rockets at them. Soundblaster and Buzzsaw narrowly outrun the rockets as they took more of them down.

Not too close to where the aerial dogfight was taking was an unarmed helicopter that contained Lloyd Asplund and his assistant Cecile Croomy. Cecile was doing her best to maintain their distance from the battle while Lloyd was busy recording it with glee, as he watched not in horror but with delight. Never has he seen such fantastic machines fight with such magnificent precision. Sure many of his fellow Britannians were getting blown to bits by these flying death machines, but Lloyd was not the kind of person that would care. He was giddy as a school boy at the sight, and like a kid, wanted to get his hands on them like they were shiny new toys on the department store shelf. After watching them fight, he really wanted to know what makes them so unique.

Also watching the battle in the sky was the media and bystanders that were able to see from the ground. Many looked in horror and awe while the media recorded the battle, allowing more people to watch the battle unfold on their televisions. Among those recording was Diethard Ried, a producer from the Hi-TV television station. After hearing about a green portal appearing above Shinjuku ghetto, he came as soon as he could to record and document the event. By the time he arrived, he was one of the many to witness a red lightning bolt that flashed in the sky. He was now recording the skirmish that was taking place above him with amazement. It seemed almost unreal, but nevertheless was this going to be huge he thought.

Among the many that were watching the event was Kaname Ohgi and his fellow resistance members on top a nearby building. He and many of the others watched in awe at battle before them, while some others, most notably Shinichiro Tamaki, cheered at the destruction of many Britannian gunships. Also in a building not too far from the event, was Lelouch Lamperouge, or by his real name, Lelouch vi Britannia. After killing Clovis when he finished answering his questions, he managed to get out of the perimeter and was on his way back to the academy when the skirmish occurred. Like everyone else, he too became enthralled by the fighting before him. Since he was finally out of the perimeter, and late for his classes, he might as well see how this plays out.

The skirmish was soon coming to an end. Soundblaster was mopping up the rest of the gunships while Buzzsaw went to pick up C.C., who was waiting for him on the rooftop. After grabbing hold on top of Buzzsaw, the Minicon soon took off and began heading for their exit out of Shinjuku. But the Sutherlands weren't keen on letting them the two leave, and soon more knightmares arrived on the scene. They were led by Dawson, who took the liberty of having his men arm their Sutherlands with bazookas to increase their chance of taking down these metal menaces once and for all.

After shooting down the last gunship, Soundblaster noticed the oncoming Sutherlands. He quickly flew towards them, transforming into his main bipedal mode as he did, causing everyone watching to become shocked and astonished at the sight. Soundblaster then landed near the knightmares as they began to aiming their launchers, and soon fired his Resonance Blaster at them. The blast sends Dawson and his men flying across the pavement, preventing them from bringing down both Buzzsaw and C.C. as they took off into the distance. Escaping the ghetto, the two soon headed towards the rendezvous point. Soundblaster had succeeded in getting them out, but was now surrounded by several knightmares.

Soundblaster was outnumbered, even more so by the arrival Dawson and his men, who managed to get their knightmares back up and running. At if that wasn't enough, more Sutherlands showed up, armed with both assault rifles and launchers. Among them were Lord Jeremiah, Villetta, and Larson, having been given replacements for the ones they lost. They soon had their weapons aimed at him, making his situation quite dire. After a moment, Dawson spoke up at the Decepticon.

"I must admit, monster, you are quite the formidable opponent. But now the tables have turned, and we have the upper hand."

As Dawson spoke, Soundblaster looked around and counted his foes. There were a total of fifteen Sutherlands. Three that were guarding the checkpoint, the six with the launchers, and another six mixed with both rifles and launchers. He then planned his next move carefully.

"Now according my man, Larson, you can also speak. With that said, do you have any last words before we send you back to the gates of hell?" Dawson asked. The Decepticon nodded back.

"Soundblaster superior, Britannia inferior." he spoke as he then produce an ear piercing noise from his speakers, causing everyone near him to cover their ears in pain. With them distracted, he then fired his Resonance Blaster once more into ground. Not enough to crumble the pavement they were on, but enough for his surrounding enemies to lose balance and topple over. While he could have made his escape then, Soundblaster decided that he might as well back up his "last words". Switching to his arm blades, he charged at the nearest knightmare.

As the knightmare got up, Soundblaster swung it arms and decapitated the mecha, causing it to eject the pilot inside. He then kicked the empty war machine at the two behind it, causing them to eject their pilots as well. Quickly turning around, he shot at the knightmares armed with bazookas, knocking them back down before they could fire their rockets at him. One managed to do so, but the Decepticon avoided it and began dashing towards Jeremiah's group.

Larson was the first to get up and see Soundblaster heading towards them. Instead of using his knightmare's assault rifle, he fired his slash harkens at the incoming Con. Soundblaster managed to not only dodge the two projectile, but also grab their cables. With his strength, he began pulling Larson and started swinging him around like a wrecking ball. He then let go, sending Larson's Sutherland at the other group nearby, creating an explosion that takes out Larson and two of Dawson's men.

Soundblaster then proceeded to launch his own "slash harkens" at Jeremiah's and Villetta's knightmares. The claws on the ends of his tentacles hit both their mechs and begin sending an electric shock through them, forcing the two to eject from their knightmares. Now there were three left in Jeremiah's group. One tries to charge at him, but Soundblaster sidesteps out of his way and grabs onto his frame. He then throws his foe at the other whom was aiming his rocket launcher at Soundblaster. As the two collide, his aim goes off and completely misses Soundblaster, and instead, blows the third Sutherland to smithereens. The two try to get up, but Soundblaster quickly slices their legs off, keeping the two down for good. As he turns around, he barely manages to evade a rocket heading straight towards him.

"FOOL! YOU MISSED!" Dawson roared. He and the two pilots next to him fire their rockets at him while the other one reloaded his launcher. Soundblaster starts sprinting towards the four, leaping while spinning to dodge the incoming projectiles. Having no time to reload their launchers, the two pilots next to Dawson charge at the Decepticon, hoping to give the others more time to so. Soundblaster then leaped again, kicking one of the knightmares while decapitating the other. The pilot was soon ejected while the one kicked went tumbling across the ground, knocking the pilot unconscious and out of the fight.

Dawson tried swinging his launcher at the unstoppable Con only to find it block by his arm blades. The other pilot finishes reloading his launcher and fires at Soundblaster. The two back off from each other to avoid the incoming rocket, but are then sent flying when it detonates midair. Dawson manages to keep his knightmare's stance, and proceeds to berate the soldier's action.

"DAMMIT SOLDIER, WATCH WHERE YOU ARE AIMING!" Dawson yelled before he's suddenly tackled by Soundblaster in his alt-mode. Soundblaster then picks his Sutherland up with his tentacles and brings him into the air. He manages to throw the knightmare above himself momentarily for him transform back into his biped mode, so he could grab its frame with his hands. He then goes onto launching Dawson's knightmare towards the only other Sutherland left. Dawson screamed as he collided with the other mech, detonating upon impact while Soundblaster lands his feet on the ground shortly before the explosion occurs.

Soundblaster begins looking around to examine his handwork while everyone else in the distance looked with utter disbelief. One moment he was surrounded by fifteen, heavily armed knightmares, and the next he's the only one left standing. Just who, or what, was this "Soundblaster" they all wondered as they watched him soon transform into his alt-mode of an aerial drone and fly off into the sunset.

Since that fateful event, word soon spread about the "Demons of Shinjuku". It became the hottest topic in the media. Everyone couldn't stop talking about the unstoppable metal giant that took on fifteen Sutherlands and lived, and/or its battle against squadrons of aerial gunships alongside the "metal bird" that took down several of them at high speeds. Soundblaster and Buzzsaw were called horrific monsters by some, heroic warriors by others. But this was only the beginning, as more tales of their exploits was to come in the coming days of their quest to defeat the Dark Knights and return to Cybertron.

**And so ends Chapter 4**

**Took me a while, but I finally got this done! Next chapter will hopefully be uploaded on time this coming Wednesday, if not then Thursday.**

**Like always, I look forward to your reviews and critiques.**

**In the next coming chapter! Soundblaster and C.C. meet at the rendezvous point and begin planning their next course of action on their quest to defeat the coming Dark Knights. While they do, Soundblaster learns more about C.C.'s other contract while discovering his new ability thanks to the power of Geass. Their journey begins in the next exciting chapter of Silent Metal Ronin!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Con in Human Clothing! Soundblaster discovers the power of Geass.

C.C. and Buzzsaw were waiting for Soundblaster on Kamine Island. The island was uninhabited, though ancient ruins are scattered across the island, suggesting that a civilization once thrived there. They continued waiting when soon enough Soundblaster arrived, changing back into his main mode as he landed. When he did, Buzzsaw reconnected with Soundblaster, becoming part of his chest armor once more.

"Took you long enough to get here." C.C. remarked.

Soundblaster paid no heed, as he surveyed his surroundings. While the island may have been uninhabited, there was something off about the land, he could feel it. He soon cleared his thoughts on as C.C. starting speaking again.

"Now that we're out of the ghetto and out of the their reach for the moment, I suggest we start planning on our next move. While I wouldn't mind an island getaway as much as the next girl, I have business on the mainland that I need to attend to. And as I recall in our contract, you agreed to help me with maintain it in exchange for the power of Geass." she stated, reminding Soundblaster the terms of their contract.

"Again, what importance does this other contract serve? If we are to succeed in our objective, then you must cooperate and explain its significance." Soundblaster inquired.

"Well if you must know, I recently made a contract with an exiled prince named Lelouch vi Britannia. But he currently goes by a different last name, Lamperouge. To sum up what happened, Lelouch was going to be executed by Britannian troops. He had a reason to live, and I made a contract with him to continue doing so. Now that he has the "Power of the Kings", I want to observe and make sure that the contract is completed. And as I mentioned earlier, by upholding it will make things less complicated. In fact, by doing so will be advantageous for the both of us."

"How is an exiled prince of any use to our objective?"

"Despite being exiled by his father, his majesty Charles zi Britannia still somewhat cares for him. If we help him, I get what I want and you could use him as a bargaining chip against Charles." C.C. explained.

"Your explanation holds no logic. If the Emperor cares for this Lelouch, then why did he banish him? You are withholding information, what exactly are you trying to hide?" Soundblaster continued his inquisition.

"There's no end to your questioning is there? If that going to be the case, I'll ask you some questions in return. After all, if we are to work together, I would like to know more about you.

"If that's what it takes to get your cooperation, then so be it." Soundblaster responded.

"Alright then, why did you have a vow of silence in the first place?" C.C. began asking.

"Correction: why did Soundwave have a vow of silence?" Soundblaster corrected her.

"No, you're technically Soundwave, just with a slightly different body." She retorted.

"Soundwave is my past life. After receiving both powers from you and Vector, I was reborn. I no longer felt like my old self, but something more when the powers began flowing through my systems. Seeing this, I redesignated myself as Soundblaster to fit with my new body and function. And I'm not alone in my opinion, as Buzzsaw feels the same on the matter." Soundblaster explained.

"I suppose that makes sense. Those given the power of Geass tend to become something more, it must be the same for when a Cybertronian is given its power. I just didn't think so considering you are already something more than what I've seen. Anyway, you still haven't answered my question."

Soundblaster paused for a moment before answering. "When I was Soundwave, I took a vow of silence after three of my fellow comrades were lost in battle. I felt that it was my fault as it was my commands that led them to their demise. I respected them greatly, as they were loyal to me as I was to Megatron. So to atone for my actions, I took a vow of silence, as it would serve as a constant reminder for my failure. Since I no longer function as Soundwave, I'm no longer bound by old vows and obligations. And like Vector Prime stated…" Soundblaster began playing a recording of Vector's voice. "_…I would strongly recommend that you break your vow of silence. You will need to communicate with C.C., as both of you will need coordinate well as a team if you want to succeed._"

"I don't need a reminder, but thanks for answering my question." C.C. said as something came to mind when he said "three of my fellow comrades". She wondered if he meant the two small bipedal Cybertronians, as well as the one that looked like a jaguar, that she saw before in the vision Vector showed of Soundwave's past. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by her stomach grumbling.

"Something wrong?" Soundblaster asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just hungry that's all." she replied.

"If you require sustenance, I will acquire some for you." Soundblaster sent a command for Buzzsaw to scavenge and/or hunt anything edible for C.C. to eat. Buzzsaw then ejected from his chest and flew off to complete his new task. As the Minicon took off, Soundblaster began to ask his question again. "Not that I have answered one of your question, you will now answer my previous questions."

"That seems hardly fair, asking two questions when I only got one of mine asked. Answer another one of my questions and you will get your answers." Soundblaster was starting to lose his patience as he was becoming annoyed by the witch's stubbornness.

"Then ask it." Soundblaster growled.

"Those "comrades" you lost, were they by any chance two smaller Cybertronians and a feline of sorts?"

Soundblaster was taken aback by her question. "Explain how you came to know that?"

"Before we entered your mind, Vector showed me parts of your past. One of them was when you were on Cybertron. During one of the battles, you were deploying Laserbeak and the three I just described. Just who were they?"

Soundblaster took another pause before speaking. "The two bipedal Minicons you described are called Rumble and Frenzy, as for the "feline" you mentioned, that's Ravage."

"I see, how did they die?" C.C. asked, wanting to know more about them. She only met with a response using pre-recordings of her voice.

"_That seems hardly fair…answer…my questions…you will get your answers._" Soundblaster was no longer in the mood for answering questions and now wanted his answers of his own.

"Now that's just rude. But fine, you can have your answers now. To answer you first question, he sent Lelouch and his sister, Nunnally, to Japan to be political tools, but in actuality it was to protect them from V.V. who had murdered their mother, Marianne vi Britannia, who is not actually dead… listen it's a long story, do I really have to explain it all?"

"Yes." Soundblaster said quickly.

"Very well then. *Sigh* This whole mess started decades ago, when me, Charles, V.V., and Marianne made a contract to kill the "gods" and unite humanity, both living and dead, into one being…" C.C. then went on to explain the details about the Ragnarok Connection, the Sword of Akasha, and the events surrounding its secrecy, including Marianne's supposed "death", Lelouch and Nunnally's memories being changed by Charles's Geass, and what happened to the two when they were sent to Japan. All this was much for even Soundblaster to take in, and it was slowly giving him a headache.

_"When Vector mentioned how despicable the Imperial family was, he didn't say how mad they were! I mean what in Primus's name are they thinking? They create this contract to supposedly kill these "gods", which were the collective human unconsciousness. And by doing so would unite everyone's minds, both living and departed, into one being. All of this just to create a "world without lies". This was insane, even by Decepticon standards! So what if many of Megatron's plans would be deemed mad? Sure we poisoned Cybertron's core with Dark Energon, brought the Trypticon station to life and made into a monster before it became our warship, used Dark Energon again to create an undead Terrorcon army, tried to cyberform Earth before reviving Cybertron, tried to clone an army of Predacons, and then tried to Cyberform Earth again before reviving Cybertron. When we did all of that we had what we considered a good reason for doing so. To defeat the Autobots and bring about Megatron's vision of returning to the era that was the Golden Age of Cybertron into reality. At least it wasn't a goal that involved the impossible. To lie is as natural as it was for an organic to breathe, and in some cases, depending on the moral reasons, a necessity for the greater good. After all, without lies, what is truth? And even if these four succeed, what makes them think by becoming one being, that it won't be able to lie to itself? What these four have in mind is illogical, nonsensical, and entirely pointless."_ Soundblaster thought as C.C. began to finish her story.

"Shortly after making my contract with Lelouch, I began wondering around the ghetto, looking for a way out. After spotting your Minicon in the streets, and avoided being spotted by him, it was when I was contacted by a raspy voice. It knew about my history and wanted me to go to the crater that you were in. After doing so did I find your body and found out that the voice was Vector Prime, whom then showed me a summary of your universe and, like I said before, parts of your past. After making a deal with Vector, we entered your mind just as Laserbeak crashed landed in front of your body. The rest, as you know, is history." C.C. finished. As she did, Buzzsaw had returned with food. Fruits plucked from trees as well as fish taken from the sea by his talons.

Soundblaster took the food and began preparing them to cook while Buzzsaw went off to collect firewood for the bonfire. C.C. watched as Soundblaster used his blades to skin the fishes while also cutting the fruits into pieces. As he did, he began to speak his mind on the matter C.C. just discussed.

"This Ragnarak Connection, I find it most illogical. While there is a good possibility that you and the others will achieve in killing these "gods" and become this "one being", the result will hardly be what you are all expecting. To create world without lies or deceit, is an impossible one at best. Every day, everyone makes lies, sometimes to others, and at other times, ourselves. Some will do it for the most selfish reasons; others will do it under good intentions. Lying itself is a gray matter at best. It is like a tool. It can be a weapon and destroy lives, or as a means to preserve them. In the end, all you will have done will be condensing it down to one being to be lied to."

"Exactly, that way it will be impossible to not know the truth and ever be hurt by it." C.C. spoke up. "How can that be terrible?"

"It will still be a fate worse than death, something I find odd for someone like you to want." Soundblaster said as Buzzsaw soon returned with the firewood. Grabbing them, he then went to work on creating a campfire.

"What are you saying?" C.C. said defensively.

"I am merely stating that I find it strange for someone like yourself to want such a fate as it will contradict what you deeply wish for. Not to be in a world free of deceit, but to be freed from your immortal state and to finally embrace death itself. That is what all these contracts are about, attempts to have your immortality broken, correct?" Soundblaster deduced as set the wood on fire. C.C. eyes widen as she became stunned by how he had just figured her deepest wish.

"H-how did you…"

"It didn't take long for me to figure out the actual purpose of your contracts. At first I found it suspicious that an immortal would be going around making contracts to give others power. Just what would an immortal gain from it considering the unlimited amount of time and energy she had at her disposal? It then became obvious that the power she bestowed onto others was a means to an end. At first I wondered what that was, until a thought soon occurred to me, what if this power of Geass was a means of breaking her immortality. If so, then why? Immortality is something many would crave to acquire, why would she give it up? Unless, it was something she never wanted in the first place." After setting the fish to be cooked in the fire, Soundblaster turned to face C.C.

"I can bet that you have made a lot of contracts with many individuals over the lifespan of your immortality, and can also surmise that all of them have failed to grant you what you want. All that is left for me to speculate is how you came about your immortal state and what is driving you to be rid of it. So tell me C.C., would care to elaborate the situation you've been in for Primus knows how long?" he inquired.

C.C. was simply speechless by how he was able to figure her out from only a little bit of information. But then again, she should have known better to be vague around someone that was once the spymaster for the Decepticons. After a moment's pass, she decided to tell him the circumstances regarding her immortality, seeing that he would just be able to figure it out on his own anyway if she didn't.

"I must admit, I didn't think I meet anyone that could figure me out so quickly. Yes, my deepest wish is to simply die. Centuries ago, during the middle ages, I was an orphan living on the streets. Hungry, weak, and wounded, I was close to death when a nun came to my aid. She offered to take in under the condition that I accept a "contract". Indeed, she was an immortal and had the power to bestow the power of Geass onto others. Not wanting to die, I accepted and was granted its power."

"Soon I had the ability to cause others to love me unconditionally. It was though it had granted my deepest desire, to be loved by someone. However, as time went on it became too much. Without any limit to the love, it became meaningless and soon I forgot what it was. The only one that I believed to really care about me was the nun that took me in. However, I would soon learn that was not the case. When my power was strong enough, she forcefully transferred her code of immortality onto me, and soon died afterwards."

"Ever since then, I've travelled the world for hundreds of years. And like you deduced, I tried to break free from immortality by making contracts so that when their power is strong enough, they can take my place and I can finally end my existence." C.C. concluded.

"If that is your purpose, it is an illogical and pointless one at best." Soundblaster commented.

"How would you know? Your kind is completely different. If killed, you could be probably rebuilt. How would you know what living really means when there is no end to it?" she replied bitterly.

Soundblaster didn't respond. Suddenly a part of his chest opened, showing a chamber of some sort with a glowing, blue-white crystal inside.

"What is that?" C.C. asked.

"This before you is my spark. It is my life-force, my soul. As long as my spark is intact I can be repaired, only when it is extinguished am I truly offline." Soundblaster then closed his spark chamber. "My kind maybe different than yours, but we share similarities nonetheless. While I may not exhibit any emotion, they are others that do. Many of them value life deeply and take great sorrow when one's has ended." Soundblaster stopped for a moment to remove the food from the fire. He then handed her one of the fishes that were well roasted.

"Thank you." She said as bit into it. For metal being without a mouth, he was certainly a decent chef.

"I hope it is satisfactory. But back to my analysis, your purpose is one I find illogical and meaningless. Certainly you could find a better purpose for your current state than that of seeking termination. But if you truly desire death, you should make it one that has meaning and leaves you content than one based on misery or woe. That is my opinion on the matter of life and death, they are only so when there is a function to it. My function now is to defeat these Dark Knights, and if I have to go offline to do so then so be it." Soundblaster concluded. He then sent a command to Buzzsaw and the Minicon began jetting off into the distance.

"Where's he going?"

"I've sent him to retrieve some of this energy source your kind calls "Sakuradite". Our battle at the ghetto has depleted quite a bit of our fuel, and we will need to replenish it. Hopefully this energy source will have similar qualities to that of energon." He then turned to face her again. "While I have stated my opinion, ultimately it is your decision on how you want to live your life. Though I sense that by the end of it, you might desire something else." Soundblaster stated before adding more wood to the fire.

"Let's get to the matter at hand, were wasting time discussing this as it is." C.C. said as she wanted move on from the subject.

"Agreed, we must plan our next move for tomorrow. As you said earlier, we will return tomorrow to the mainland. You can continue attending to your recent contract while Buzzsaw and I will search for a place that we can set up as a base of operations." Soundblaster planned.

"How are you going to do that? I doubt people will not notice going to notice a metal, giant being walking around the city. After what you and Buzzsaw did, they're probably on the lookout for you two."

"You can stow away your concerns, Buzzsaw and I are called Decepticons for a reason. Built in my systems is a holomatter projector, capable of creating solid-light projections, including facsimiles of native species like humans. Allow me to demonstrate." He then tried to activate it, but found it to be not working. "Odd, it is not activating."

"Well so much for you blending in with the locals." C.C. mocked.

"Don't test me- hold on, what is this?" Soundblaster said as something popped up in his systems, it looked a bird-like symbol. He then activates it, and soon begins to feel intense pain as his body begins to glow bright. C.C. watched as his body began to shrink, and his form start to change shape. His transformation ended in a bright flash, forcing C.C. covered her eyes with her arm as it happened. When it was over, C.C. removed her arm from her sight and was soon staring in disbelief at the figure now lying on the sand before her. No longer was she staring at a Cybertronian, but a human being.

Soundblaster's new human form had short black hair, pale skin. He looked like he was in his late twenties and his face looked clean shaven. She couldn't see what color his eyes were as they were covered by black sunglasses. His attire was that of a dark gray dress shirt, black vest and tie, black dress pants with a belt that had the Decepticon emblem on the buckle, and a pair of dark gray socks and black dress shoes.

Soundblaster soon regained consciousness. He then got up and began to notice something was wrong. He looked at himself and then looked around, seeing his Cybertronian body nowhere in sight. After looking at C.C., Soundblaster quickly put the pieces together.

"Oh for Spark's sake." he complained.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Tokyo Settlement, it was bit past midnight and a secret emergency meeting was taking place at the Viceroy's Palace. In one of the conference rooms, multiple members of Britannian Military were gathered inside. Among them were Lord Jeremiah Gottwald and his fellow members of the Purist Faction, Villetta Nu and Kewell Soresi. Also in the room was Lloyd Asplund, an Earl of Britannia and director of Camelot, a special research division within the Holy Britannian Empire. He was there to present his findings while his assistant, Cecile Croomy, was running tests on some samples they found at the impact site. He was the last to arrive as he didn't want to leave the lab, until he was ordered to by one of the royal members of the Imperial Family.

While not in the conference room, members of the Imperial Family were also present via monitors displayed on one of the big screens within the room. On one of the montiors was Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire and Chief General of the Imperial Army. She was currently in Saudi Arabia, where her troops were slowly bringing the Middle Eastern Federation to its knees. Also with her on the monitor were two of her knights, Andreas Darlton and Gilbert G.P. Guilford. On another monitor was Schneizel el Britannia, Second Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and the founder of the Camelot division. He was currently aboard his airship, the Avalon, returning to the homeland. Also on the monitor with him was his subordinate Kanon Maldini, who like Lloyd, was an Earl. And on third and last monitor was the Emperor himself, Charles zi Britannia, who was transmitting from his study in the Pendragon Imperial Palace.

The only one not at the meeting was General Bartley Asprius, who had disappeared shortly after the events at the Shinjuku Ghetto. Men were sent to find him, but it was reported that he was not inside the building. Not wanting to wait any longer, they decided to begin the meeting. Charles was the first to speak.

"Alright, we will start the meeting without General Asprius. My loyal subjects, to call the events at Shinjuku Ghetto a disaster would be a grievous understatement. Not only were we humiliated by enemies of unknown origin, my son, Clovis, was killed by an assailant that somehow managed to get through to him without alerting security, adding more to the humiliation. This cannot stand! We will find his killer, and when we do, he or she will learn what happens when you kill a member of the Imperial Family. But I digress, this meeting was not called upon to discuss Clovis's murder, but the unknown hostiles that managed to fell dozens of our troops."

Soon recordings from the skirmish in the Shinjuku Ghetto began playing on screen, some showed the earlier encounters of the "metal, blue, origami bird" while others showed the battle between their gunships and Sutherlands against the "black, metal, demonic robot" and another "origami bird". Each recording, except the one where that showed the "blue bird" being shot down, showed these advanced machines having great prowess against their knightmares and air support. But what stood out the most were their capabilities.

Never have they seen such advanced weaponry, from direct energy weapons to tendril like arms that can grab, electrocute, and pierce into a knightmare's armor to sonic blasters capable of shattering the streets and knocking down their Sutherlands. Then there was the one thing occupied everyone's attention to one or two of the recordings, the "metal demon's" ability to transform. One minute it was looked like an unmanned miniature plane, the next, a demonic looking mech that beyond what they could come up with. Even the recent plans for a transforming knightmares called codenamed Bradford and Tristan, their transformation ability could barely be compared to the magnificent transformation that they saw before them.

While it had similarities to many kinds of known knightmares, its design was still vastly different. For one thing, there was no way a pilot could be controlling it. Its transformation process would instantly contort or maim the occupant inside. That and it didn't possess any form of cockpit that a pilot could fit into. And on that note about its ability to transform, how it does so was almost impossible. Its body was completely changing, interlocking, twisting, and coming apart in the most complex way possible. Much so, they had to replay the recording so many times to just comprehend how it does so. Also unlike many knightmares, it didn't sport any landspinners, the wheels commonly found on any. It was capable walking and running without any difficulty. While it was impossible for a pilot to be inside it, it spoke nonetheless. Many assumed it is being run by some sort of advanced A.I., but others couldn't believe as they thought such a thing couldn't possibly exist.

Many became concerned as they watched the recordings, except a certain someone who was just enthralled and fascinated by the skill and abilities the two mechs possessed. Their majesty soon once again began speaking.

"I don't need to remind you all how grave the situation is. Some of you in the room have already have faced this abomination and lived, so you have a good idea of just what we're up against. Continuing this discussion, Lloyd here will be giving us the details on our latest threat as well as his current findings on them."

"Thank you your majesty. Ladies and gentleman, as you all can tell we dealing with war machines that are more advanced than what we could ever come up with. While there have been plans made recently for transforming knightmares, their designs pale in comparison with the magnitude of this machine's transformation process. And while we do have some energy weapons on the way, like the VARIS Rifle, I'm not even sure they have same energy output that these two have. As for the other weapons, well I must admit, I would love to know how his sonic blasters work." Lloyd explained.

""His?" What makes you think it it's a "he"?" Cornelia questioned the scientist.

"Well his voice sounded masculine for one thing, isn't that right Lord Jeremiah and Lady Villetta?" Lloyd asked the two, who managed to recover their hearing but were still twitching from the electric shock their knightmares received from the transformable mecha.

"Correct, I can still remember the last words it said, "Soundblaster superior, Brtiannia inferior." How dare it call us inferior, that insufferable machine." Jeremiah said angrily.

"_Soundblaster_?" Schneizel remarked, not impressed by the name.

"Oh yes, how could we forget that little tidbit. "_Soundblaster_." Well, the name certainly fits with its modus operandi." Lloyd added.

"There's more." Villetta spoke up. "Before arriving to assist Dawson against this "Soundblaster", one our squad members, Larson, was from another group that assigned to investigate the impact site. According to him, after rising out of the crater and taking down their air support, it transformed before them and spoke nine words. The words were "I am Soundblaster. I am Decepticon. Prepare for termination."

"Perhaps that's what it is. It's certainly not a knightmare from what I've seen." Kewell spoke up.

"Maybe, but before we start making claims as to what these machines are, we should all take a gander at what I have manage to put together. Shall we?" Lloyd said as grabbed the remote and changed the main screen to display other events that occurred earlier that day, the green portal and the red lightning strike.

"As you know, this "Soundblaster" and his companion are not the only things that appeared during the events at Shinjuku. Earlier we had an aperture of unknown origin appear in the skies above the ghetto. And from it, something came out and crash into a part of it, becoming the impact site. Sometime after that, a storm began to form out of the blue, and from it we had a red lightning bolt strike down into the center of the crater. Now many of you no doubt believe that these two events are related to our newcomers' arrival, am I right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then congratulations, you all couldn't be farther from the truth! After looking into all the recordings of the portal from earlier, my team and I managed to get an image of the falling object." Lloyd then clicked the remote again and soon the image came up on screen. "Look familiar?" he asked rhetorically.

While the image was a bit blurry, its shape was no doubt similar to that of this "Soundblaster". However, it looked different as it was blue and not black.

"Now before anyone here makes a comment, I would like to present a theory that I have come up with."

"Continue." Charles spoke.

"Now as you can tell, this is "Soundblaster" but in a different color. After crashing, he must have been heavily damaged, hence why he must have deployed his "bird" to find resources for repairs."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Schneizel inquired.

"From the image I presented, did any you see the other one come out of the portal?"

"No, and will you stop addressing this "thing" as having a gender? Or is there another reason for it that you're not telling us?" Lord Jeremiah asked.

"Now, now, be patient. As I was saying, we only saw him fall out of the portal, so we must assume that the other flyer was attached to him somewhere. So after being damaged, he deploys this "bird" of his and it goes out to scavenge materials, like a strong enough power source, which would explain…"

"Hold the phone, if that was the case, why did it attack our troops then?" Villetta interrupted.

"Did it? From the reports I've read, it seemed we attacked first and it simply retaliated in response." Lloyd replied.

"Are you defending them for their actions?" Charles questioned.

"Hardly your majesty, I'm merely stating their logic in their response. After all if we were attacked, wouldn't we return the favor?"

"If that was the case, why did it attack your Lancelot? Explain that." Jeremiah demanded.

"I was going to until I was interrupted, so if you all would please let me finish all your questions will be answered."

"Very well then, continue with your explanation." Charles spoke again.

"Ahem, as I was saying, he must have deployed his drone to scavenge for materials, including a powerful energy source, which would explain why it took the Lancelot's Core Luminous." Lloyd then clicked the remote again. Now on the main screen were images of the hole that was on the side of the Lancelot's waist. "When Private Kururugi fought our little drone here, it apparently was counting on being grabbed by him. While Kururugi was slowly trying to rip off its wings, it was surgically digging into his frame and removing the core inside without him noticing." Lloyd explained.

"Ha, leave it to an Eleven to screw it up." Jeremiah remarked.

"Well you would know of course, you seem to be an expert in that department. By the way, how much did we lose when that depot exploded?" Lloyd countered.

"Why you…"

"ENOUGH! Lloyd, continue your presentation." the Britannian Emperor commanded.

"Thank you your majesty. Where were we? Oh yes, the drone's cunning plan to get the Lancelot's core. And I say cunning because according to the report by Private Kururugi, after grabbing his knightmare's core it then proceeded to wave it in a taunting manner in front of him."

"Pardon my interruption, but are implying that they're capable of displaying such actions?" Cornelia asked.

"It would seem so. I even managed to get the recording of it from the Lancelot." Clicking the remote again and began displaying said recording. Soon they saw what the Honorary Britannian saw, the "metal bird" waving his knightmare's core as if to mock him further. This soon caused an uproar amongst the officers in the room.

"Impossible, there's no way this thing could possibly be that smart!"

"They're not alive you dolt! They're obviously being operated to be like that!"

"And just who would be operating them?! They came out of that portal from god knows where!"

"Shut it Keith and give me that twenty you owe me!"

"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!" Charles roared. Soon the room became deathly quiet. "Lloyd, if would please."

"Ahem, right then. Now shortly after taking the Lancelot's core, it took off for the impact site, obviously to return to its master. And that's when it was shot down by Bartley and his men. It soon crashed into the crater, and that is when strange event number two starts. After Clovis called for a ceasefire, a storm starts brewing when Bartley leaves the group. Afterwards the lightning begins and that is when the red lightning bolt flashes, hitting directly inside the center of the impact site. I know it may sound farfetched, but I believe it's this lightning bolt that somehow repaired the two, hence why they're a different color. Shortly afterwards, well, we're back to what we were watching just earlier." The screen then returned to the recordings that were played previously.

"While these strange events are definitely connected to our newcomers, I'm still sad to say I can't find an explanation for how they came to be. All I can say is that one brought them into our world and another, I believe, brought them to life." Lloyd concluded.

"Oh please, living machines? What utter nonsense." Kewell remarked.

"Again, you keep implying as if they're sentient. Did you find something that would otherwise say so?" Cornelia asked.

"I do actually." Lloyd said as pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small, thick, lab jar containing a blue liquid that was slightly glowing. He then placed on the table for everyone to see. Everyone gazed at it, wondering what it could be and why was it glowing.

"Ladies and gentleman, before you is a sample my team found deep inside the crater. We found a whole puddle of it, and currently have multiple samples of it being tested back at the lab. After some analysis, we found it to be some sort by product of an energy source. My guess is that when this "Soundblaster" was damaged, he began leaking some of his fuel. And if our lab results are correct, the energy that runs courses through his and the other's frame is not only similar to Sakuradite, but ten times more powerful than it as well."

This soon elicited several gasps from many of the members in the room.

"And you sure are those results are accurate." Schneizel asked.

"They are indeed, if we're lucky, we might be able to make a synthetic copy of this energy source. Ooh, I can only imagine the power it will give to the Lancelot, or any knightmare for that matter. But I digress, there's something else I found more intriguing within these samples."

"What do you mean?" Charles asked.

"Two hours ago, I was observing one of the samples we retrieved when I found what I thought were just specks of metal. However, when I increased the magnification, I discovered something else entirely. What I found looked like metal molecules. After some first examinations, I was beginning to have a clue as what I was looking at. But before I could look into it further, I dragged into this meeting. Right now my assistant, Ms. Cecile Croomy, is currently overlooking the tests I've left behind."

Suddenly there was a ring coming from the main screen. "Ah, speak of the devil." He then clicked the remote and soon Ms. Croomy's face showed up on the monitor.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the results from the extensive tests have finally come in." she reported.

"And?" Lloyd asked with anticipation.

"You… were correct with your hypothesis." She said with uneasiness.

"Yes! Oh this is fantastic! Stupendous!" Lloyd became ecstatic by the news.

"Just what are you two going on about? Explain!" Cornelia demanded.

"Why explain it when we can show it, Croomy if you would?"

Croomy uploaded the results onto main screen, and soon multiple pages popped up that then caused the whole room to be startled. The pages on the left displayed images showing the metal molecules Lloyd had mentioned.

On the right were the results, including a double helix.

"This must be some kind of joke! There's no way those things could possibly be alive!" Lord Jeremiah barked.

"I'm afraid not, we've checked it five or six times already and kept getting the same results, and even I'm having a hard time comprehending what I'm seeing. But there's something else. Lloyd, you may want take a look at this." She then uploaded another page. This one had some sort of binary coding that was broken in pieces.

"Remarkable! Have you been able to decode it?" he asked.

"We're still trying but so far we've haven't had any luck." Cecile replied.

"Pardon my interruption, but are you stating that we just had first contact with BEINGS FROM ANOTHER WORLD?!" their emperor exclaimed.

"Well I would prefer calling them autonomous, robotic organisms from beyond, but yes your majesty, that's pretty much what has occurred. Riveting isn't it?" Lloyd answered.

"RIVETING?! That thing nearly killed me and Lady Villetta while it took out our other thirteen Sutherlands, some of which weren't so lucky including Larson and Dawson! And you HAVE THE GALL TO SAY THE WHOLE WAS RIVETING?!" Jeremiah yelled in anger at the scientist, soon many joined in the uproar.

"ORDER, THERE WILL BE ORDER IN THIS MEETING!" the emperor commanded once again and the room became quiet once more. "Lloyd, is there any way of tracking them down?"

"We don't have any means of doing so at the moment, but hopefully my team and I will have something soon for us to find them." He replied.

"Be sure that you do. If they are truly beings from another world, I want them captured dead or alive. Not only to gain the technology they possess, but to make them pay for their insolence against our empire that is Britannia!" Charles declared. "Now before we end this meeting, does anyone have any questions left?" Charles asked.

"Actually I do my liege." Lloyd spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Well there's this one thing I've been wondering about. While going over one of the battle recordings, I noticed this." Lloyd then clicked the remote again and one of the recordings began playing. He then stopped it and zoomed in on the still image, which soon stunned his majesty.

It was an image of Buzzsaw carrying C.C. on its back.

"Does anyone know who this girl is or why she would be any value to our new visitors? It's the one thing that's been puzzling me." Lloyd asked. Everyone shook the heads. "Well that's a shame, so far the only ones that do know are Clovis and Bartley."

"What do you mean?" the emperor asked.

"Well when I was overseeing the investigation at the impact site, I found out that Larson and his team was given another objective by General Asprius. Apparently they were ordered to find this girl, whose details have been kept classified. And here I thought this entire reason Clovis was purging this ghetto was to retrieve the poison gas that was stolen by terrorists. Not that I care, but even I find that overkill to just to recapture an escaped girl."

"Well when Bartley is found, he will have a lot to answer for Clovis's death." Charles stated. _"As well as answer for having hidden the one person that holds the key to perfect the Ragnarok connection. And as for you, "Soundblaster", I'll make sure your death is long and painful one."_ He thought to himself as stared the image that was Soundblaster with tranquil fury.

* * *

Back at Kamine Island, Soundblaster was looking over his new form. He had a good idea how it happened, he was just wondering why it had to happen.

"For the love of Primus, why in the Underworld of Cybertron did this power of yours have to replace my holomatter projector? Certainly it could have granted much more useful ability than what I already had." Soundblaster complained, he still wasn't used to his new voice.

"I don't see what you're complaining about. At least now it will be easier to hide you metal body." C.C. told Soundblaster. "Though I must admit, this Geass of yours is quite different than of the other powers I've seen in centuries. Usually it affects the minds of others, and the only physical effect of it I've seen it do is its power of immortality." C.C. commentated on Soundblaster's new found ability.

"It could be possible that when I was given both powers, the power from Vector had an effect on the power of Geass, and created an altered version of it."

"I guess that makes sense. Anyway, where were we about our plans for tomorrow?" C.C. asked.

"Right as I was saying before. When we return to the mainland, you will go and find your contractor while Buzzsaw and I will look for a suitable hideout to be used as a base for operations." Soundblaster elaborated, just as his new form's stomach began to grumble.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that's hungry."

"Query, I wonder by consuming like you organics do, will it replenish the fuel in my actual form? If so, it would certainly increase my ability to survive on this planet as well as decrease the need to raid nearby Sakuradite mines." Soundblaster then proceeded to have himself one of the roasted fishes on a stick.

"I'm curious, how did you know how to prepare meals like this?" the immortal girl inquired.

"I was not made the Decepticon communications chief without reason. I'm able to connect to your satellites, and from there to what you call "the internet". I simply looked up recipes for human consumption." Soundblaster stated before taking his first bite into "human food". "Hmph, so this is what human taste buds are like. This new sense I've gained is quite… something." he observed.

"Please don't tell me that I have to teach you on how to be human." C.C. remarked.

"That will not be necessary. I've done my homework on human anatomy long ago, during when my fellow Decepticons and I arrived on the Earth from my universe." Soundblaster explained.

"That's good to know." C.C. said as she noticed Buzzsaw coming back in the distance. "It looks like that bird of yours has returned."

Buzzsaw was swiftly heading towards, and took notice that his master was absent and there was another human present at the beach. Not wanting to take chances, he began firing at the stranger.

"Look out!" C.C. yelled as she took cover.

Soundblaster, however stood his ground and turned to face his Minicon Deployer. Buzzsaw was almost on top of him when all of a sudden he receives a telepathic message.

_"Stand down, this is Soundblaster, the human is me. Scan me and you will see."_

Buzzsaw soon does so and discovers that it was true. The two then communicate to each other telepathically, each explaining what had happened during each other's absence. After they had finished, Soundblaster returns to his Cybertronian form. Buzzsaw then reattaches to his chest, becoming his armor once.

"How did you manage to stop him?" C.C. asked.

"Even in human form, I still retain some of my cybernetic parts. So I simply sent him a message, telling him that I was in an alternate form and for him to scan me for proof." he elaborated.

"So you're capable of telepathy?"

"Just with him in my human form, though it could be possible for me to communicate like that with others. After all, your organic brains run on electrical pulses between the neurons within it. If the subject's brain were to be altered, he or she could transmit their thoughts onto others like radio frequencies, as well as pick up what others are thinking."

_"Even so, they would probably go mad like Mao."_ C.C. thought, though became surprised when he was able to hear it.

_"Mao?"_ he asked telepathically.

_"One of my former contractors, he was given the power to read the minds of others. He eventually lost control and could not fulfill his end of the contract."_ C.C. explained, unnerved he too could contact her telepathically. _"I take it you manage to prove your theory now?"_

_"Indeed, and it would seem this Mao is not the only one that's telepathic, your brain matches with what I was just describing."_ he elaborated.

_"Yes, yes, but I'm not completely a telepath, I can only do so to a certain degree. Now if you don't mind, I do believe I'm entitled to the privacy that is mind."_

_"Very well, but I will be using this to contact you when necessary."_ He added before breaking the connection.

"By the way, I noticed Buzzsaw didn't return with the Sakuradite. I take it he ran into some trouble?" C.C. inquired.

"Not precisely, more like he spotted trouble. After Buzzsaw had scanned me, we began to update each other on what had happened while he was gone. According to him there's a military installation on a nearby island. With that said, I suggest we get some rest, wake up early, and head for the mainland before any possible hostile patrols show up." Soundblaster explained.

"Fine by me." C.C. said with a yawn. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight C.C." he said to her as she began to resting. He then went into sleep mode, but not before turning on his proximity sensors. Tomorrow would be a long day, but he looked forward to what it had in store for him and his comrades.

* * *

Unknown to Soundblaster and C.C., they were being watched by four ghostly beings from beyond.

_"So he has finally found a warrior to oppose us."_ said one of the beings in a gruff voice.

_"I say we scrap him now before he makes his first move against us."_ another growled.

_"That would be unwise, I say patience. We should see what all his capabilities are first before we try to strike him down."_ a feminine voice counter-argued.

_"While I wouldn't mind a good fight, I have to agree with her on this one."_ the fourth member of the quartet spoke in a shrill voice.

_"Then that is what we shall do for now, after all he would not have set this newcomer upon us if there was not a chance of success involved. Agreed?"_ the gruff voice spoke.

The other three nodded in response.

_"Now that it has begun, we must keep our guard up. We will defeat him, but only when the time is right. Only then will we be victorious and be able to continue our objective."_

**That wraps it up for chapter 5.**

**It will be awhile before I can complete the next chapter, but hopefully the chapters I've made so far should keep you guys entertained until then.**

**As I've said before, the plot of this story will also intertwine with that of the storyline in Code Geass. So you can expect some of the upcoming events to be somewhat altered as Soundblaster will become added into the mix. And on that note, expect Soundblaster to be interacting with some characters as he explores Area 11 in the next chapter. Also quick trivia note, Soundwave from the G1 series was a telepath, hence why I thought I add that into the mix somehow.**

**I look forward to your reviews and critiques. Would like to hear what you guys think about Soundblasters's Geass and his new human form. I also hope I'm handling the characters well regarding their personalities.**

**In the next coming chapter! Our protagonists return to the mainland as they continue on their journey. With the power of an altered form of Geass, Soundblaster explores Area 11 in his human form while C.C. goes off on her own to locate Lelouch. As Soundblaster explores the Tokyo settlement, he will encounter some of the locals and find himself in awkward situations. Will being human be a tough act for this "Pretender"? Find out next time on Silent Metal Ronin.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Finally! After so many weeks, and a computer crash (well not exactly a computer crash) it is finally finished. Sorry if it took too long, I'll go more into the details about it later. But without further ado, here's Chapter 6 of Silent Metal Ronin.**

Chapter 6: A Pretender in Area 11! Soundblaster arrives in the Land of the Rising Sun.

Location: Port Yokosuka, Area 11.

Date: August 11, 2017 a.t.b.

It was early in the morning when Soundblaster and C.C. Had woke up. As they got up, they cleaned up their makeshift camp site and began planning how they would get back to the mainland undetected. Fortunately, the Decepticon had been correct in his assumption of a patrol coming by. Just off the coast of Kamine Island, a Britannian patrol boat was driving by. Making sure not to be seen, Soundblaster looked over the large bolder he was behind and zoomed his optics on the motorized vessel. It looked similar to the old Elco-type PT boats the humans used in their navies. Seeing there was only a handful of crew members on it, Soundblaster decided to use this opportunity to acquire a means of getting back to mainland without having to fly there.

Soundblaster moved from his hiding place and moved around the island to get ahead of the boat. When he got far enough, he then began walking towards the sea, going underneath it just as the boat was coming around the corner. Soundblaster waited until the boat was right on top of him. When it did, using his robotic, tentacle-like arms, disabled their motor. Afterwards, he jammed the communications, preventing them from calling their base. Completing both steps of his plan, Soundblaster began dispatching the sailors on board the boat. With his tentacles, he slowly began picking off the members outside the boat, and dragged them to their watery grave. After taking care of everyone outside the vessel, his arms then went inside the boat, taking care of anyone inside the cabin. Some were either electrocuted, or were killed in a more... gruesome manner. It didn't help that Soundblaster was still quite furious with the Britannian military, especially when they shot down Laserbeak during Shinjuku.

After the deed was done, he soon disposed of the bodies and began to clean the ship in his human form, removing any identifying marks on it. When it was done, he and Buzzsaw picked up C.C. And began their journey back to Area 11, where they soon arrive in Port Yokosuka.

"Did you really have to kill them in such a gruesome manner? I can still smell the stench of death in here." C.C. complained.

"They had it coming. Though I agree with you, the scent is becoming unnerving, no thanks to my new senses. Shame that we are out of cleaning supplies, we will have to acquire more when we arrive at our destination." Soundblaster replied. He was driving the boat in his human form.

"And where is that exactly?" she asked.

"While cleaning up this vessel, I connected with the internet and managed to acquire an abandoned warehouse for us to hide this vessel. I also plan on using as temporary base of operations until a permanent one is set up, at the Ashford Academy." he explained.

"The Ashford Academy?" C.C. inquired.

"Buzzsaw, take over while I explain to C.C." Soundblaster said as he got off from the pilot seat. Buzzsaw took the wheel using his own robotic tentacles and continued their course for the warehouse. "I am sorry to say, our plans for when we arrive in Area 11 has been altered. While exploring the web, I also managed to discover the location of your contractor, Lelouch. Apparently lives at the Ashford Academy, where I can assume that he is under the protection of the Ashford family along with his sister, Nunnally. He also attends the academy as well, and is the Vice President of the Student Council. However, I digress. The reason for setting up a base at the school is not because your contractor lives there, but rather the resources it has, as well as the family that owns it."

"What do you mean?"

Soundblaster turns to face one of the cabin's walls, as he does, his sunglasses light up and a projection is then casted on it. "Well should your contractor be of no use for to me, I intend to use Ashford family to complete our objective. You see C.C., the Ashfords were once renown for their work on knightmare frames through their company, the Ashford Foundation. Among the knightmares they have, only one, the Ganymede, became infamous thanks to it test pilot, Marianne. They soon became her closest supporters as she climbed up the ranks, becoming a knight and soon the wife of the emperor, Charles zi Britannia. However, when Marianne was assassinated, they lost their nobility and their company soon crumbled. They are desperate to reclaim their noble status, and from what I have gathered, they have two ways of doing so. Either one of their family members marries a noble, or they somehow reinstate Lelouch and Nunnally into the royal family. I intend to use their desperation to my advantage. If I helped them reclaim their title, it will get me closer to the emperor, which by then I should have come with something to block his Geass." he elaborated.

"And just how do you intend to do that?" she asked.

That's when two profiles were displayed on the wall, each had a photo on them. One was Soundblaster in his human form, wearing formal clothing. He was also wearing regular glasses, which showed eyes that were golden like C.C.'s. On the other was C.C., but with her appearance slightly altered. She had blonde hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing civilian clothing, along with a pair of spectacles as well.

"How I intend to do it is quite simple. I will help them restore their former glory by doing what got them there to begin with, by building a knightmare that will make them renown once more. To do so, I will be posing as Dr. Henry Arkeville, a recent graduate with several degrees in sciences, including robotics and engineering. I have already managed to set up a meeting with the academy's superintendent, Ruben K. Ashford. Though originally posting for a position as one of their science professors, I will try to convince them to let me have a look at the prototype knightmares they have in storage at the academy, including the Ganymede. As for you, I have made you a cover identity so no one will have suspicions of you walking around the academy."

"I see. Do I really have to dye my hair blonde?" C.C. asked, not wanting to change her hair color.

"Not really, you could say that you recently dyed it green. Just have it in a different style and you will be fine. And as for the glasses, you do not have to wear them all the time, for all they know it could be your reading glasses. But I digress, you will be going as Ms. Josephine Beller, my assistant and protégé. While officially working under me at the academy, this cover will allow you to interact with your contractor in public. And for a better excuse for seeing Lelouch often, you can say that you are acting as his tutor. According to some of these chat messages between his friends, he apparently has gambling habit and doesn't take his homework seriously. If we play our cards right, we can convince Mr. Ashford that Lelouch may require a tutor to keep him on the straight and narrow, and that will be your opportunity to work with your contractor without having any questions asked." Soundblaster finished as he shut down the projection from his sunglasses.

"And you managed to come up with all this in a couple of hours? And before you even say it, yes, I get it, you were once the spymaster and communications chief for your faction."

"Well that and I actually going to point out how appalling the internet security is on this world. For all the advance war machines your people can come up with, they cannot seem to come up with decent firewalls and such. Why even the humans in my universe had better online protection than these sorry excuses yours made."

C.C. shrugged. "Don't look at me, I hardly use it." Buzzsaw begins chirping to his master. "What's he saying?"

"He is stating that we are almost at our destination. When we arrive, you and I will be making preparations for tomorrow's interview while he goes off to collect sakuradite that he did not get to collect to restore his fuel level." Soundblaster replied.

"And what about you? Don't you need any?"

"Not really, apparently by consuming organic matter like you humans does actually replenish the energy in my actual form. But back on the matter at hand, when we arrive, you better get dressed into that uniform as we will be going to out to eat and gather clothing and anything else we will need for that interview. Hopefully that uniform I acquired from one of the guards should dry by now and you will be able to get rid of that outfit in no time."

"Actually I intend to keep it." C.C. said as she sat down on the co-pilot seat.

"What reason do you have for wanting to keep it?" Soundblaster inquired.

"It's appropriate, I'm not free, I'm a prisoner. I'm bound, shackled, lockdown. So for me, wearing this straitjacket is appropriate. It says "C.C. is a prisoner in this world."

"Really? That is your reason for keeping it? That is the most illogical point I have ever heard, and it sounds like something from one those human audio dramas." Soundblaster commented. Buzzsaw even spoke up in series of coded beeps, giving his two cents.

"What did he say now?" she asked.

"That maybe you should get you head examined." he translated.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Though I must ask, how would you know about "human audio dramas"? Could it be that you have an interest in such things?" She remarked.

"Hardly, there is nothing your species possesses that would intrigue me." Soundblaster replied.

"Sure there isn't, you keep telling yourself that."

Soundblaster pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "If you want to keep the straitjacket, keep it. But if you want to wear it, do so in private. I do not want you attracting attention because of your taste in fashion."

"Please, I'm not that stupid enough to do anything like that."

"You were stupid enough to get yourself captured by the military." he muttered.

"What was that?" the immortal asked. But before Soundblaster could respond, Buzzsaw spoke up once more, announcing their arrival at the warehouse.

"We are here. By now, the uniform should be dry for you to put on. While you get changed, I'm going to acquire some funds from the local banks. When that is done, we will leave the _Lost Light_ and head for one the shopping districts nearby."

"_Lost Light_?" she queried.

"Well a ship needs a name, and it was either that or the "_Black Lagoon_"." he replied.

"I like it, very fitting." C.C. commented.

"I thought you would. Now let's get to work, we have little time and much to do." Soundblaster said as he, C.C., and Buzzsaw exited the ship's cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ashford Academy, the Student Council meeting had been adjourned after having finished working on the budget for club activities. While most of the council members had left to go back to their classes, their Student Council President, Milly Ashford, had been called to the superintendent's office. In one of the hallways of the academy, three members of the Student Council were commenting on how the meeting went. One of them was complaining, not about the meeting, but what happened during it.

"Geez, our president is just a dirty old man on the inside. Sullying the meeting with her filthy mind." Shirley Fenette complained. During the meeting, Milly had teased her about her breast sized. Quite the achiever, she has top grades and is not only a member of the Student Council, but also a member of the swim team and gymnastics club.

"Yeah, well, that's Milly for you." Nina Einstein added. While shy and timid, Nina has a knack for science and is considered a genius by her friends.

"Well look on the bright side, we got the budget balanced didn't we." Rivalz Cardemonde spoke optimistically. While the Secretary for the Student Council, he also works part-time as a bartender/waiter for a local restaurant.

As the three entered their classroom, they notice quite a buzz going on amongst their fellow classmates. Most of them watching clips from yesterday's skirmish in Shinjuku on their laptops.

"Whoa, a transforming knightmare!" exclaimed one of the male students.

"No way that's a knightmare, there's no cockpit or wheels on it." his friend next to him argued.

"Forget that! Did you guys see the weapons it has! I've never seen anything like it." Another yelled out.

"Dudes, this thing is kicking the crap out of our knightmares like it was nothing!"

"To think this and all that other stuff just happened thirty minutes from here."

"My god, it's looks terrifying!" one of the female classmates cried out.

"I know, right? And its voice gives me the chills." her friend added.

"Hey everyone, the news is back on!" Everyone immediately changes their screens to display the latest news report. On it was a middle age anchorman with black hair and mustache.

"Hello, I'm Hector Ramirez. As everyone knows by now, events occurred yesterday that were beyond we could have ever dream of. From the green portal in the sky to the red lightning bolt from a storm that came from nowhere. But what has everyone going is what happened after those two event, the arrival of two advanced war machines, whom many are calling the "Demons of Shinjuku" due to their demonic appearance. If you have not seen the clips yet, we will be showing it again." the anchorman said as the screen soon changed to clips displaying the ruthless efficiency of the unknown bipedal mecha, as well as the aerial battle and when it spoke those four words in voice so chilling and inhuman.

_"Soundblaster superior, Britannia inferior."_ spoke the metal "demon" on their screens.

"While there has yet to be an official statement from Prince Clovis or any of his staff, we have received many speculations as to what this "Soundblaster" is, as well as its companion, who may or not possess the ability to transform also. Some of the the hypotheses we have received say that it's an advanced knightmare built by our enemies against us. We have many others that disprove of that, saying that it can't be a knightmare as it lacks some of the features commonly found on one, such as a cockpit or any wheels. That and they believe that were it a knightmare, the pilot would surely not survive the transformation process. Those disproving it are saying that it is instead an advanced robot of some sort. While many debate over this, the one speculation that almost everyone seems to agree on is that the appearance of these machines after the two events are too much a coincidence and that they are somehow related. To explain this further, we will be discussing with some of Rosenberg Institute's brightest minds on the subject later. And now we move onto our next story."

"Before the strange events at Shinjuku, there was another incident involving terrorists having stolen a truck belonging to the military. It's been stated that the truck had within it a chemical weapon that was some kind of poison gas. It's also been stated that the truck was last reported entering the subways under Shinjuku. Whether or not the poison gas has been cause of death of Shinjuku's inhabitants, or if that was also the work of the "Demons of Shinjuku", has yet to be confirmed. Until then, for the safety of our fellow citizens, the ghetto will be under quarantine until further notice. We will have more after this commercial break." the anchorman finished as the commercial break began.

"What's all the commotion?" Lelouch said as he entered the room.

"Hey Lelouch, you just missed the latest news broadcast about the "Demons of Shinjuku"." Rivalz answered.

"Demons of Shinjuku?"

"That's what they're calling the advanced war machines that showed up in Shinjuku yesterday. Mainly because of the demonic appearance of the one calling itself "Soundblaster"." Nina replied.

"Demonic sounds about right, just looking at it gives me the creeps." Shirley added. "And worse, no one has any idea where those things are! I mean how does someone lose track of something like that?"

"Maybe they has some sort of stealth device built in them?" Rivalz thought out loud.

"It's plausible. I mean, given that Soundblaster's complex transformation and the weaponry it and its flying companion have is far beyond anything we've ever seen, it wouldn't be a surprise if they had something like that as well." Nina commented.

"Speaking of the other one, you think that metal flyer can transform as well?" Rivalz asked his friends.

"If it does, it will be more to add to my nightmares." Shirley added.

As the three council members discussed their opinions on the two metal newcomers, Lelouch was looking back over the events that occurred yesterday in Shinjuku. While known as Lelouch Lamperouge, Vice President of the Student Council and an excellent chessmaster, he lives a false life.

To summarize his life story, his real name is Lelouch vi Britannia and is the former prince and son to Emperor Charles zi Britannia and his wife, Marianne vi Britannia, of the Britannian Imperial Family. In the beginning he and his sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, lived a happy childhood with their parents at the Aries Villa in Pendragon, the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire. But that all ended one night, when Marianne was gunned down supposedly by terrorists, which was considered impossible due to the tight security surrounding the villa. Lelouch was devastated, not only was his mother killed but his sister was caught in the line of fire as well. Nunnally had lost the use of her legs when she was shot, and lost her sight due to being traumatized by the event. And if that wasn't enough, his father had been apathetic on the matter, not even bothering to see his injured daughter at the hospital.

When the young prince confronted his father about it, his father considered him and his sister dead to him and banished them to Japan to be political hostages, as there was a conflict at the time between the two nations over the island nation's Sakuradite deposits. During their time in Japan, Lelouch and his sister met Suzaku Kururugi, and they soon became friends. However their newfound happiness did not last long, as a few months later Britannia finally completes its army of knightmares and begins to invade the hell out of Japan.

Fearing for his life and Nunnally's, he sought the help of the Ashford family, who were close supporters to Marianne. And ever since then, they have lived under the protection of the Ashfords. Since then, he had made a vow that he would destroy Britannia, avenge his mother's death, and make the world a better place for his sister. And after yesterday's events, he now had the means to uphold it.

Ever since accepting the green-haired girl's contract, he had been given the power of Geass, or as the girl called it, the "Power of Kings". This power allowed him to command others via eye contact. While he does not know fully how it works, he intends to experiment it to better understand it. But with this newfound power, and the experience gained from commanding the terrorists against the Britannian military in Shinjuku, he now feels confident that he can achieve his dream of crushing his father's empire, as well finding his mother's killers. Already he had leads thanks to his interrogation of his brother, Prince Clovis.

And that's when Lelouch suddenly became sick as he remembered himself jamming his pistol in front of Clovis's head and pulling the trigger, quickly ending his brother's life and rule as Viceroy of Area 11. Lelouch soon left in a hurry for the nearest restroom, leaving his friends to wonder what just happened.

"What's wrong with Lulu?" Shirley asked. "Lulu" was the nickname that she would call Lelouch, whom she secretly has a big crush on.

"Maybe he ate something that's not agreeing with him?" Nina guessed.

"Could be. I say we give him some space, he'll probably feel better after getting it all out." Rivalz added.

In the restroom, Lelouch was slowly getting himself back together as he turned the sink on to wash up. While he may have shot Clovis in cold blood, but he was still his brother nonetheless.

"I guess I'm not as tough as I thought I was." Lelouch said to himself as he began splashing water onto his face.

As he washed up, he began clearing his thoughts by thinking about the news reports over Shinjuku, or rather what wasn't in the reports.

_"They have yet to announce Clovis's death in the media. Could it be that they're trying to cover it up to avoid anarchy among the public? If so, they have the perfect distraction. What better way to occupy the people's thought than the strange events from yesterday." he thought. "But even so, at some point they will have to announce it when his absence becomes apparent."_ Finishing up, Lelouch begins thinking about something else that had been on his mind. Those beings, the so called "Demons of Shinjuku" that almost everyone is calling them now.

While Lelouch did not see the green portal in the sky (as he was underground when it appeared), he did witness the red lightning bolt, as well as those advance war machines that have become the main focus in the media since their appearance. Before even the skirmish that was caught by the news cameras, he had already encountered the flying one that resembled a bird earlier when he had been commanding the local resistance inside one of the buildings. Whether that one was the same he saw later taking on the gunships with the other one he had yet to decide. While it had a different color, that doesn't mean it could have the ability to change it. After all it's like Nina had said earlier, "it wouldn't be a surprise if they had something like that as well". And then the other one came to Lelouch's mind.

Like everyone else, Lelouch had been curious as to what exactly this "Soundblaster" was. Having seen its debut from within one of the buildings outside the perimeter, Lelouch was astounded by its ability to transform, and he too agreed that it could not be a knightmare. Even before Shinjuku, he had experience controlling a knightmare from the times he would pilot the Ganymede for exhibition during the school festival that occurs once a year at the Ashford Academy. If this thing were a knightmare, the pilot would surely be crushed by its intricate transformation sequence. But if it wasn't a knightmare, then was it? Could it be some sort of advanced robot that many are speculating? While he would agree to the idea, something about it though made him think otherwise.

_"It's definitely not a knightmare, that's for sure. But I'm not so sure it's an automatic war machine. For one thing, the way it's built is way far beyond what anyone could imagine. Even some of the weapons it possesses seem far too advanced than what we are technological capable of. While direct-energy weaponry like lasers were theoretically possible, it would require a huge amount of energy. Yet from the aerial battle I've witnessed, this "Soundblaster" and the other seem to have enough to be able to fire continuous amounts of energy at their enemy. Then there's the pulse-like beam it fired just after it had transformed. Just what was that? While it didn't destroy those Sutherlands, its blast was knocking them of their feet with incredible force. Such a weapon like it seems so... unworldly."_

Since the events, there had been rumors as to what the metal newcomers were. One of those said rumors was that the two came from the portal, and were not of this world. While it was too much of a coincidence that the two machines appeared some time after the first event, to say they were of alien origin seemed far-fetched. Then again, the chances of a portal popping up in the sky and a random thunderstorm that unleashes a red lightning bolt are very much non-existent. As Lelouch reflected on his thoughts, the school bell rang.

"Crap!" Lelouch said as he rushed to get back to class. As he did, Lelouch decided that they weren't worth contemplating over, as there were other things to think about. Things such as understanding his new power and how he can achieve his dream with it.

* * *

At the superintendent's office, Ruben K. Ashford had just announced to his granddaughter Milly about a possible replacement for one their professors.

"So you're saying you found someone to replace Mr. Simmons?" Milly asked.

"Possibly. I don't know much about this Dr. Henry Arkeville, other than his credentials that were sent along with his application for the position. I was able to verify them via this agency that his application listed, Maccadam's Job Agency I think they were called. Anyway, I tried calling them, but their lines were down. They did have a website though, and I was able to confirm everything he sent on it. The man has an impressive record from what I've read. He has several degrees relating to science, including one or two master's and a doctorate that he just received recently." Ruben explained.

"He seems a bit over-qualified for someone wanting a position of a school teacher." she commented.

"Indeed. However, Arkeville just wants the position as means to make a living until he can find a position that he would be better qualified for. He also said that he's willing to work for less as long as he had a place to stay here at the Academy, which I told that can be arranged, as we have quarters for staff members that live on campus. To be honest, I'm having a hard time trying a find a reason _not_ to hire him. The man couldn't have come at a better time, since Mr. Simmons is due to retire soon and he and his wife have been wanting to return to the homeland to see the rest of their family. That and if I have to get one of the others professors to cover his classes, I would have to increase his or her salary. While that wouldn't be a problem, we're already dealing with a tight budget with all the expenses as of late, including the festivals and competitions we've been having. Speaking of which, did you and your friends manage to balance the budget for the clubs yet?"

"We sure did. Just when your secretary called, we finished balancing the budget for the clubs' activites." Milly replied cheerfully.

"That's good to hear. Now listen, Dr. Arkeville will coming here tomorrow for the interview along with his assistant, a Ms. Josephine Beller. Already I want to hire him on the spot, but to avoid looking desperate, I want to give him the impression that we are at peak efficiency. So I want you and your fellow councilmen to get everyone up to speed for tomorrow so they are at they're best. I also want you to show them around the academy, as I won't be able to due to a meeting I need to go to after the interview. Can you do all that?"

"Sure thing grandpa, you can count on us." Milly said in her usual upbeat manner.

"Fantastic! Here's a copy of the doctor's credentials for you and your Student Council to look over." he said as he got up to give her the files. "Here you are, now get moving. There's much to do, and so little time. Even now I'm going to be late for a meeting with the school board, so give me a hug and get move on." he said as his granddaughter hugged him goodbye.

"Don't worry grandpa Ruben, we've got this." Milly said as she ran to gather the rest of the Student Council for an emergency meeting.

* * *

At one of the many checkpoints within the Tokyo Settlement, a car carrying Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald and Lady Villetta Nu was cleared to cross into the next section. In the backseat of the vehicle Jeremiah was expressing his disdain for General Bartley Asprius, who was being held responsible for the disaster that was Prince Clovis's assassination.

"That ex-civil servant is such a fool. The killer has breached our heaviest security twice already. This perfunctory inspection is a farce." he spoke. He was expecting Villetta, who sitting next to him, to speak up. He then notices that her mind was elsewhere as she was staring blankly at the window next to her. "Lady Villetta?"

"Huh, oh sorry sir. My mind was elsewhere." Villetta apologized.

"Is something troubling you?" Jeremiah asked.

"No sir, I'm quite alright." she answered.

"No, you're not, I can tell. Ever since last night's meeting, you haven't been acting like yourself. This is the second or third time I've caught you with your mind elsewhere."

"I'm just tired that's all." Villetta replied, wanting to avoid speaking further about it.

"It's about Soundblaster, isn't it?" Jeremiah inquired.

Villetta looked down and sighed. "Don't take me a fool for asking this, but, do you believe in what Lloyd had said, about it being from another world?"

"I'm not sure that I'm willing to believe it is. Even so, I am much more concerned about catching or eliminating this "transformer" before it strikes again." the Margrave responded.

"Still, whether or not it is, doesn't the thought of it bother you?" Villetta spoke. "I mean, we purebloods have always established ourselves as superior to the numbers. But now we're faced with something that's not even human and far more advanced than us Britannians, are we still all that superior?"

"Of course we are still. And even if our superiority is being questioned by it, then itself should be nothing more than a test to prove ourselves that we are. When we faced it last time, we were unprepared and no idea on what it's capable of. But now that we do know, we will be ready when it shows itself again." Jeremiah reassured his subordinate, whom he had always considered his second in command.

"But still..."

Jeremiah raised his hand politely for her to stop. "I think you been through enough as it is by this. Why don't you take the day off to relax and clear your mind. There's much to do before we purebloods can achieve a higher position, such as convincing certain members of the military and government for their support, something the others and I can take care of while you're gone."

"Are you don't need me sir?" Villetta asked

"Positive, and if I do I'll contact you." he reassured her again.

Their car soon arrived at the barracks, where Villetta changed her outfit and grabbed her things before leaving to take the rest of the day off. As she did, Villetta decided the first thing she would do go browsing around the Omotesando mall, hoping that some shopping would help clear her mine off of recent events. However, unbeknown to Villetta, a certain pale, raven-haired man with a strange, green-haired girl were shopping there as well.

* * *

After making the journey to Omotesando mall, Soundblaster and C.C. were going through stores and gathering what they needed for tomorrow's interview, as well as anything else they would need to survive. Using the money Soundblaster had acquired from hacking into the local bank, they had already collected some of the items on their list, such as food, hygiene products, as well as cleaning supplies for their boat. Soundblaster was wearing the same outfit that came with his new form, while C.C. was wearing the navy uniform that was now dry with her hair in a ponytail. After having shopped for a bit, they decided to stop by one of the restaurants within the mall, Pizza Hut.

"So this is pizza." he said as looked at the flat bread dish before him. When they were seated at their table, C.C. ordered a large cheese pizza along with two soft drinks. So far the only thing Soundblaster has ever eaten since gaining this human form had been the roasted fish he cooked back at the island. And now he was about to try a new dish that was strange to him, but yet had a smell that the humans would call "appetizing".

"Yeah, are you going to eat or stare at your food all day?" C.C. asked, noticing that all he was doing since their meal arrived was stare curiously at it. Finally he grabs a slice and slowly takes a bite out of it. As he began to taste it, his taste buds soon experience its flavor.

"It is delicious." Soundblaster said, surprised by how good it tasted. After finishing his slice, he then grabbed another.

"Hey, you mind saving some for me?" C.C. said as Soundblaster began to try his soft drink.

"Also not bad." he said as he looked around and then began speaking telepathically as he ate. _"I must admit, I am becoming quite fond of these new senses."_

_"Just wait until you cross something you don't like."_ she replied mentally. _"So I take it you're enjoying being human?"_

_"Not exactly. While I do find these new senses fascinating, I still prefer my actual Cybertronian form. Also if you think this form will get me to tolerate you organics, then you are sadly mistaken. While I do enjoy the fact I can blend in with these humans, dealing with them can be utterly unnerving. For example, the female that was next to me during our ride in the bus. Her constant use "like" and "totally" was incredibly annoying and the sound of her voice just irritating. I know there's a term for her kind, but I cannot remember exactly what Knock-Out called them."_

_"I believe the term your looking for is "valley girl"."_ she answered.

_"That would be it."_

_"I thought you said you understood humans?"_

_"I said understood human anatomy, as was their technology and behavior. However, I never paid much to their popular culture, sometimes it would take me a while to understand their slang. Only a few of us Decepticons ever did, the most notable one being our medic, Knock-Out. Oddly enough, while he admired their culture, he would not give a damn what would happen to their race."_Soundblaster explained.

_"Huh, your comrades seem like and interesting bunch."_ C.C. commented.

_"I guess you could say that. Some of them I found decent and had earned my respect, but the others I found them to be incompetent and even irritable at times."_ he noted as their waitress was coming by their table.

"How was everything?" she asked.

"Fantastic." Soundblaster said as he smiled.

"Excellent, would you be interested in our dessert menu."

"Thanks, but no thanks. We are stuffed as it is." he chuckled slightly. "But when you can, could you bring us our check?" he asked politely.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." the waitress said as she left.

"Thank you." Soundblaster thanked her as she did. He then turned to face C.C., who had smug look on her face. "What is with the smirk on your face?" he asked her, his voice becoming deadpan once more and his face going back again to an inexpressive one.

"Oh nothing, I just find it interesting to see someone who's usually emotionless bore suddenly having to display emotions like it was natural." the green-haired girl replied.

"Do not get used to it. While I do have emotions, I prefer to not to show them."

"Why? Do you find them as some sort of weakness?" C.C. inquired.

"Let's just say whoever of your species coined the term "Silence is Golden" had the right idea." Soundblaster said as the waitress returned with their check.

"Here you go, have a nice day!" the waitress said cheerfully.

"You too." C.C. said back. She then noticed something the had on sale. "Hey, I don't suppose you could get me something?"

"What is it you want exactly?" he asked in return as he put the money down for the meal, as well as a nice tip for their waitress. C.C. then pointed in the direction of the items she wanted. He turned to look and sighed. "Really?"

* * *

Moments later, the two were leaving the restaurant. Soundblaster was carrying their bags, while C.C. was carrying two items she wanted. Two child-sized plush dolls, one was the Pizza Hut mascot called Cheese-kun (which looks like an amorphous, yellow-orange blob of mozzarella cheese with a black hat) and the other was his sister (which looked the same but had a red bow instead of a black hat).

"Thank you." C.C. thanked Soundblaster.

"You are welcome." he said in usual monotone. "Last we need on the list is clothes, know any clothing stores with decent clothing?"

"Not really." she responded.

"Very well, we will just have to choose one. Mind you, we are only going to purchase enough clothes to make up two or three outfits. So avoid going overboard when you are browsing."

They soon arrive at one of the mall's clothing outlets. As they browsed through its wide variety of clothes, they continued to telepathically communicate with each other.

_"Mind if I ask you a question?"_ Soundblaster asked.

_"Is that suppose to be a joke?"_ C.C. replied mentally as she looked through a couple of outfits.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well we are speaking to each other through our minds, so did you really have to ask if I would mind about you asking a question?"_ she explained.

_"Point taken. Anyway, I just wanted to get a clearer understanding of what you said last night."_

_"I thought we finished discussing this, but alright, what is it that you trying to wrap your head around?"_

_"Last night, when we were discussing this "Ragnarok Connection, you seemed as though you still supported the idea. But if so, why did you not stay with them? Is it because you have doubts about it?"_ the Decepticon asked.

_"Didn't I already explain you the whole story?"_

_"You did, but as you elaborated, I started getting a headache and missed out on some details."_

_*Sigh* "Fine, I'll explain that part again. After finding out about how Marianne was murdered by V.V., I started having doubts about our plan. I soon left, leaving V.V. Directorship of the Geass Order. Sometime after, Marianne contacted me and tried convincing me to return. While it was tempting, I still had my doubts. Doubts that the plan would grant my wish to just die. So I refused, and continued to wonder the Earth. But I digress, now I have a question for you."_

_"Then ask it."_ Soundblaster replied.

_"Why do you continue to call yourself a Decepticon when your faction is no more?"_ C.C. asked her question.

_"To be honest, I do not know exactly why I continue to do so. Even though my former master, Megatron, declared that the Decepticon cause was no more, I do not know what exactly to call myself now other than a Decepticon. And I did not ponder on it as much before, as my mind was more focused on getting out of that accursed sub-dimension. That, and I'll be damned if I brand myself as an Autobot."_ he finished. As he did, Soundblaster then noticed something off in the corner of his vision.

_"C.C. Don't. Move."_ he said cautiously.

_"What is it?"_

_"If I am not being mistaken, you are being watched by a woman with long blueish-teal hair."_

* * *

_...Five minute ago..._

Lady Villetta was enjoying herself as she went through some of the latest clothing. While she would rather be with the Margrave and help with the preparations, she had to admit that this was taking her mind off of yesterday's events. And Jeremiah did have a point. While this "Soundblaster" was something to be concerned about, their priority came first. Should things go as planned, they will be able to remove Bartley from his position and have Margrave Jeremiah to take over his command of Area 11, thus giving them higher position in power. And from there, they would soon be able to remove half-bloods and honorary Britannians from the army completely.

As Villetta continued browsing through the selection of clothing, she soon found a nice blue dress. She then picked it up from the rack to get a better look at it, but as she did, Villetta noticed something in her field of vision. A girl with long, lime-green hair in a ponytail, wearing a navy uniform that was slightly bigger than her size, which fueled her suspicions even more.

_"Could she be... the girl from the recording?"_ Villetta thought as she recalled a recorded image Lloyd was had shown last night before the meeting ended. In it was a girl with similar features riding on top of the flying drone. If this girl was the same one from the recording, then it would imply that the two metal beings were in the city as well. When Villetta tried to get a look at the girl's face, the girl began heading for one of the changing rooms nearby. Villetta soon followed, but kept her distance. She sees the girl enter the room that was the furthest down, and notices that she didn't fully close the door. Believing she has the girl cornered, Villetta heads towards room's door. As she begins opening the door, she begins to imagine the promotion she might get for bringing her in to her superiors. Entering the small room, Villetta finds the green-haired girl changing her clothes.

"Nowhere to run now..."

*Ding!*

Villetta collapses onto the ground unconscious, having been knocked out by a frying pan to the head.

* * *

_"Well that worked perfectly."_ Soundblaster said, having knocked out the woman with the frying pan he bought from one the stores.

_"Is she..."_

_"Dead? No, just unconscious. And do not worry about anyone hearing that sound, I managed to cloud everyone's thoughts so they would not notice. Also hacked the security cameras. They are currently running in loops, so the room looks empty as far as the security guards can see."_ he said as he searched the woman's body for identification, which is finally found in one of her pockets.

_"So who is she and why was she spying on me?"_ C.C. asked.

_"Scrap. Her name is Villetta Nu and she is an officer in the Britannian military. She holds the rank of Knight and is a member of the Purist Faction."_

_"And they are?"_

_"A political and military faction that are against honorary citizenship and believe that their society and military should not be sullied by foreigners, or in other words, morons."_ Soundblaster explained.

_"Ah."_ C.C. acknowledged. _"So what do we do now? I'm not sure how we would be able to dispose of her body."_

_"We are not. If we kill her, it will attract attention."_

_"But if we let her live, she will alert her superiors."_ C.C. countered.

_"If they believe her, she does not have anything prove it other than her word. Worse case scenario, they will raise local security for a while. Either way, we both knew there would be a risk of you being recognized by someone in the military. I would not be surprised if they somehow managed to get a picture or a recording of you riding on Buzzsaw's back."_

_"Which brings us back to my question, what do we do now?"_

_"Have you assembled some outfits for yourself?"_ he asked, to which she nodded in return. _"In that case, we will leave her here. Grab the clothes you have chosen, and meet me at the register. We are done shopping for today."_

_"Don't tell me I'm going to have to dye my hair blonde now."_

_"You may have to. Though you could always lay low for a while. I can say that you were sick and could not make it for the interview. And we can always find others ways for you to meet with your contractor. But I digress, this is something we can worry about later. Right now, we must grab our things and make haste before she recovers."_

Soundblaster sets Villetta unconscious body onto the bench within the room while C.C. picked up her clothes. The two soon gather the rest of their things and begin heading for the register and then the mall's exit.

* * *

Back at the Ashford Academy, lunch had ended and everyone return to their classes. In one of the classrooms was a student by the name of Kallen Stadtfeld. Known as being frail, since the beginning of the school term she had been absent until today, due to being too ill at times. However, all of that is just an act she puts up in order to hide her true self. In reality, she is strong, quick, and agile. And the time she hadn't been at the academy, had been with her comrades in the resistance group.

Though a daughter to a Britannian nobleman, her mother was Japanese and Kallen lived with her and her brother, Naoto Kozuki, for most of her childhood. As Kallen got older, her father decided to make her the heir to the Stadtfeld family, due to his wife, Mrs. Stadtfeld, being unable to bear children. Her mother, without Kallen's consent, agreed to this, as she believed Kallen would benefit better as a Britannian noble. However, Ms. Kozuki would not be able to see Kallen, as Mrs. Stadtfeld refused to have her see her daughter again. Eventually, Ms. Kozuki did manage to convince to change her mind so she could be with her daughter, but at a cost. She became a maid of the Stadtfeld family, and would occasionally be abused by Mrs. Stadtfeld and the other maids who were pure Britannians. And while Kallen would sometimes discreetly help her, their relationship as of late has been strained.

The only family member Kallen was ever close to was her brother Naoto. While Kallen had been living with the Stadtfelds, Naoto became a leader of a Japanese resistance cell. He was great leader to his men, with a dream of one day seeing Japan free from Britannia. Unfortunately, he died a few years later before he could ever see it. Impact of his death is also one of the reasons her relationship with her mother is strained, the same with her father. It also because of his death that Kallen joined with the resistance, to see his dream of a liberated Japan become reality, as Kallen believes herself to be Japanese at heart and prefers to go by her mother's last name. Since joining the her brother's resistance, now led by Kaname Ohgi, Kallen has become one of their best knightmare pilots.

When she is not participating in resistance activities, she would go to Ashford Academy that she was enrolled to by her parents. And as stated before, when at the academy she hides her true self by acting weak and being unable to speak much, though maintains excellent grades in her classes. While she doesn't like to pretend to be an invalid, she does so to cover her activities outside of school. And if there's one thing she doesn't like other playing the fragile girl, it's when she feels that she under suspicion from someone, which is also the reason she carries a pink pouch with her that contains a knife. Right now it was one of those moments.

As Kallen writes down her notes from the black board, she begins thinking about what had happened earlier during lunch. During that period, Kallen and three other girls were having their lunch outside in one of the school's courtyards. As they ate, a bee appeared and caused the three girls to run off screaming. Kallen ran off as well, but not screaming, and hid behind one of the bushes. That same bee followed her and, believing that no one was there to see it, swiftly killed it in one swipe. She then complained and bit into the sandwich she was holding, and that's when she noticed one of her fellow classmates looking at her. Kallen recognized him as Lelouch Lamperouge, one of the members of the Student Council. Suddenly, she felt confused, as if her mind was blurred for a moment. Kallen cleared her mind and then asked him if wanted something. Lelouch said that he got what he wanted, and then told her "don't tell anyone about Shinjuku". She asked why but he then ordered her to return to class, to which she replied that she will until he tells her what he had meant by Shinjuku. That was when they were interrupted by Shirley Fennette, another council member, who then told them it was time for their next class which was chemistry. However, they were all interrupted by Milly who was calling for all council members to an emergency meeting via the PA systems.

Since then, Kallen had been wondering just what he meant and why didn't he answer her question. Did he know that she was in Shinjuku? Whatever the reason, the next time she and Lelouch meet she would get her answers from him then. As Kallen continued taking notes and listened to her teacher's lecture, another subject came to her mind when thought of Shinjuku, the so called "Demons of Shinjuku".

Kallen had been there with Ohgi and the rest of the resistance member. From on top of the rooftop they stood, they watched the aerial battle that took place shortly after everyone left the ghetto. Even before the battle, some of their members encountered the one that resembled an "origami bird". As Kallen and Ohgi watched the battle in the sky, Shinichiro Tamaki and some of the others were cheering on the newcomers as they took out the Britannian gunships. However, that didn't last long as they became silent like everyone around them and they watched, with utter disbelief, when one of the flyers did the unimaginable.

As the metal "bird" was flying away from the ghetto, a column of Sutherlands armed with launchers were about to fire at it. The other flyer that looked like a miniature plane, transformed into a bipedal mecha. Looking similar to a knightmare, but not exactly like it. As it landed, it fired a beam what she could only describe as bright, pink hoops of energy that knocked out, but didn't destroy, the aiming Sutherlands. By that point, this moment had topped the weird events that happened earlier, the green portal and the red lightning bolt strike. But what happened next was equally astonishing.

After knocking down that line of Sutherlands, the strange, demonic-looking mecha was soon surrounded by more of them. So now it was surrounded by the ones it had knocked down and by the others that arrived from other parts of the ghetto, each either holding a rifle or a launcher. As they aimed their weapons, Kallen, the other resistance members, and everyone in the crowd below listened as the commander of the group of knightmares spoke to it. It was then it spoke one sentence, four words that has since sent shivers down every Britannian's spine and a somewhat sense of hope to her fellow Japanese. _"Soundblaster superior, Britannia inferior."_ it said in an inhuman, mechanical voice. Before anyone could take in what it said, it then produced ear piercing screech which caused everyone, including Kallen, to cover their ears. Then afterwards it blasted in to the ground, causing not only the surrounding knightmares to lose balanced, but almost everyone else that were watching. After doing so, this "Soundblaster" proceed to take out everyone single knightmare that had surrounded it.

Some were sliced, some were kicked, one was swung by its slash harkens and thrown at its comrades while two others were electrocuted by Soundblaster's own form of slash harkens. It soon ended when Soundblaster threw the second to last one into the air, transformed and again to throw it at the last one, which both exploded on impact just when it landed. It stood around as if to observe if handiwork and then took off high into the sky, leaving Kallen and the others to just stare and take in what just happened. Knightmare or not, it had wrecked fifteen, _fifteen_, Sutherlands in a few moments as though without breaking a sweat.

_"Just what the hell was that thing?"_ Kallen thought as she looked back to that moment. _"All of a sudden it appears out of nowhere and begins tearing the Britannians with ease. And that voice..."_

_Soundblaster superior, Britannia inferior._

_"While it did make its point across to those Sutherlands, is Britannia the only group of people it considers inferior?"_ she wondered.

While its words has inspired hope to some of her people, Kallen and some of the others had doubts. Just because it seems to have a grudge for Britannia, doesn't mean it was an ally to her people and others oppressed by Britannia. And what if one day her and the others were to face it in combat? Some of the others would see it as suicide. Even Kallen, who is an excellent knightmare pilot, had doubts that she had the skills to face it and come back in one piece. While no one knows where it is, Kallen just hopes she and the others don't ever have to go face to face with it any time soon, but then again.

_"But if it does have it in for just Britannia only, maybe Naoto's wish will come true."_ Kallen finished her thoughts as the bell rang for class to be over. As she walked out of the classroom, she wondered if that emergency meeting had ended yet so she could find out what Lelouch had meant earlier.

* * *

The meeting soon began as all the council members arrived. Milly was waiting for them with some files to pass around. As everyone seated, Rivals was the first to speak up.

"So what's so urgent that you called for an emergency?" he asked.

"Well remember when I was called to see my grandfather at his office? Apparently he had some big news he needed to share with me. It looks like he finally found a replacement for one of our science professors, Mr. Simmons, whom you all know is due to retire soon." Milly announced.

"Really, Mr. Ashford found someone to replace him?" Nina asked.

"Mhm. Just earlier today he got an amazing application from this recently graduated doctor, who's looking for work here in Area 11. His name is Dr. Henry Arkeville. And I must say, from his profile picture he looks quite handsome." Milly said as she looked into the file her grandfather gave her. The files she passed around were copies of what she was given.

"Wow, he looks quite young for a doctor." Shirley commented as she looked into her copy of the files.

"I'm more surprised by his academic credentials, just look at all these certificates." Nina added.

"In my honest opinion, dude looks like he need more time in the sun." Rivalz said as he looked at the picture of the Dr. Arkeville. "Also, that stare of his in this picture is giving me the creeps. Seems almost inhuman if you ask me."

"So any idea when he will be here or if he's going to be hired?" Lelouch asked as he looked through his copies.

"Oh he's definitely getting hired, it's actually the reason why I'm holding this meeting." Milly replied.

Everyone looked at each other and then looked at Milly as Lelouch spoke up "What do you mean exactly?"

"Here's the deal. My grandfather wants to hire him on the spot. However, he doesn't want to look desperate while doing so. So, he wants us to help him get the academy to be at its best for when the doctor arrives tomorrow. While he has already alerted his staff about tomorrow's arrival, it will be our job to get everyone else up to speed, both teachers and students. I'll also be giving the doctor a tour of the academy after his interview, after which will we will be inducting a new member to our Student Council."

"Really? Who is it?" Rivalz spoke for everyone as they were curious as to who would be joining them.

"Kallen Stadtfeld. Before telling me about our new professor, my grandfather was talking about how he noticed that she had started attending now after having been ill for a while. He also noticed she had yet to pick a club. So he thought why not add another member to our Student Council. And now that we have this guy coming in, my grandfather thought it would also be a good idea if he was there to see her induction into our Student Council, as to show fellowship among students." Milly explained. "Now before we get started on the preparations, is there any questions? Oh and before I forget, Dr. Arkeville will be bringing someone along with him, his personal assistant Ms. Josephine Beller. While we don't have her profile, Dr. Arkeville was kind enough to send us a picture of her. I forgot to make a copy for your files, so take a look and pass it around." She then hands the picture to the first person on her right which was Shirley.

"So this Ms. Beller. She doesn't look much older than we are." she commented as she handed it to the person next on her right.

"Well from what I've heard, she's also his protégé." Milly answered.

"That makes sense." Nina said as she gave Rivalz the picture next.

"Well either way, she's quite the looker. What do you think Lelouch?" Rivalz asked his friend as gave him the picture.

As Lelouch took the photo and looked at it, and he seemed to pause for a moment.

"Hey Lelouch, you alright?" Nina asked, as they all notice him acting odd.

"Huh, oh it's nothing. Just thought I recognized her from somewhere." he answered as he snapped out of it.

"Is that so. Anywhere particular?" Shirley asked Lelouch.

"Can't say, though maybe it will come to me later." Lelouch replied as he handed the photo back to Milly.

"Well when you do, tell us. Now does anyone have any questions before I start assigning everyone their task for tomorrow?" Milly asked her fellow council members.

As the group begins their discussion. Lelouch ponders what he had just seen. While he did actually recognize her, whether or not she's the same person was another matter. At a glance, he might have not recognized her. But even with a different color of hair and glasses, her face looked similar to that of the girl he met before in Shinjuku. The one that had green hair and made him a contract that gave him power of Geass. However, she was killed when it happened, having been shot in the head by a bullet that was meant for Lelouch. But, still, the uncanny resemblance was there.

_"It can't be that girl I encountered in Shinjuku, she's dead. But yet before me was a picture of a girl whose face was just like hers. Could she be a twin? Whatever the case, Milly said she would be here with this replacement professor. Maybe then I'll get my answers from her with help from my new power. Until then, I've got other things to worry about. One of them being the other girl I saw at Shinjuku, Kallen. I don't know exactly why my Geass didn't work on her again, but now she's asking why I brought up Shinjuku. No doubt she is suspicious of me, I need to find a way to fix this."_ he thought to himself as he planned on how he was going to solve his dilemma. But unbeknownst to him, Lelouch was in for a surprise. As the next day a girl he thought dead will arrive at his doorstep, with someone far beyond he could have ever imagined.

**And so ends Chapter 6.**

**First off, again, sorry for the wait. I've been busy with things and it didn't help either that the hard drive on my laptop died, taking my file for this chapter along with it. I had to retype the whole thing again from scratch or what I could remember from the top of my head. Also had a couple of writer's block as I worked on this. And while it didn't go exactly how I imagined it would be, I fine with how it turned out.**

**I also may have to change the rating of this story to "M". For those of you who have seen the series that is Code Geass, you can already tell the setting of this chapter is taking place within Episode 3 or "The False Classmate", which has a nude scene in it. And since the next chapter will also be set in that episode, I don't know whether or not this scene will make the story okay under a "T" rating or because of it will have to be changed to an "M" rating. Before changing, I would like to hear your opinion on the matter when giving your review.**

**I'm also considering of writing another crossover with Transformers. Recently I have been watching this one anime called Attack on Titan, or Shingeki no Kyojin, and I've also been been reading melishade4ever's crossover fanfic "Attack on Prime". So I'm thinking of making my own crossover with Attack on Titan and Transformers, with it involving Fall of Cybertron version of Grimlock ending up in Attack on Titan. Hear me out, while we know Grimlock to be really powerful, he'll be stuck on a planet with no energon and monsters way taller than he is. So it wouldn't be a curb stomp battle, more a matter of him trying to survive and get back home.**

**If that's not a good idea, I've also been thinking of doing another crossover with Code Geass and Transformers. Instead of Soundwave, it would be with either Optimus Prime or Megatron. Though I'm not sure if I should since I'm already doing this one.**

**So as always, I look forward to your reviews and critiques! Whether it be how I'm handling the characters or my grammar, let me know what you think.**

**In the next coming chapter! Our protagonists soon arrive the Ashford Academy, where they are greeted by its headmaster and its absurdly powerful Student Council. As they arrive, C.C. manages to speak with Lelouch, who becomes suspicious of her other contractor. Meanwhile, Villetta recovers and alerts Jeremiah about the green-haired girl she saw at the mall. All the while Soundblaster, now in his alter-ego Dr. Henry Arkeville, is doing his best to deal with the insanity that seems to come with the job. Will Lelouch find out about Soundblaster's secret identity? What will Jeremiah and the others do when Villetta tells them the news? And will Soundblaster be able to handle the academy's illogical nonsense? Tune in next time for Silent Metal Ronin!**


End file.
